The Ring
by Nollie Marie
Summary: He was told to send back a ring with just the address, no returning one. So when the person he thought was SUPPOSE to get it never gets it but instead Bella does. Now Bella is connected to a very important person through a very important ring. Enjoy! R
1. Chapter One

So I had bought this ring a week ago, it's really pretty and I got the idea from someone else to buy the ring…but anyways, it got me thinking of a new story only…it didn't quite sounded totally great in my head...and then…I came up with _this story_ (and for a change the full summary was able to fit on the summary given XD).

So without a moment to spare…I present my _new_ story…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter One

_The Ring_

Edward's POV

It was just a childish little thing, but it had been with me since I was seven. It was a stainless steel ring that had been to large for the original owner so she wore it on a necklace. It was attractive, a line of plain steel and another line of some sort of gems, the two intertwined to form a X.

The owner was girl with ink black hair and was really tiny. And though her size was a disadvantage, she held her ground against the elementary school bully that had been picking on her. This bully was huge. He could have been in middle school. Maybe he should have been in middle school but flunked many times. But before I had the chance to protect her, she sent the dummy running, crying as he went. I was in complete awe.

"Wow," I breathed as she blew a raspberry at the guy.

She brushed her hair away out of her eyes and folded her arms.

"He wasn't that tough," she said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said, introducing myself.

"Angel," she said, smiling, fiddling with her chain.

"I haven't seen you before at this park," I said, thinking if I had seen her before at the school playground before.

She shook her head. "I just moved here last week. This was my first time I really got to leave the apartment. I start school Monday…I mean _tomorrow_."

"Some Chicago welcome," I muttered, eyeing the direction the bully went running.

The girl laughed. "It's okay, it was a…_interesting_ welcome," she said, smiling.

She and I had become two good friends. She had told me that she traveled a lot, never staying in one place for more than a year. I was hoping that wasn't the case this time. But school had let out, every student excited and making plans of what to do for the next two and a half months. Angel, however, was moving.

"You can't move," I said, watching her pack up her things.

"Sorry, Edward," she said, sadly. "Daddy was reassigned to Washington. And when the president orders you to move, you can't say no."

"Why isn't the _president_ sending your father to the nothingness of Washington for? What's dangerous there?"

She giggled, "A tree falling on you?"

"Not funny," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Angel dropped the box she was carrying by the door and turned with a smile. "Seriously, Edward, lighten up. We'll stay friends."

"I guess," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

She punched me lightly in the shoulder before saying, "If you _want_ to stay friends with me, you should seriously help me pack."

So I helped her back. And that following Monday, Angel stopped by my house for the final time.

"K.I.T.?" she asked me when she went to hug me.

"Kit?" I said, seriously confused.

She laughed, pulling away.

"Keep up with the lingo, silly," she said, punching me in the shoulder. "K.I.T. means keep in touch."

"Oh…why did you just say that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I have your email…I'll write you with an address as soon as I found out where we're living," she said, digging her pockets.

I nodded, also stuffing my hands into my pockets.

She looked over her shoulder at the car parked out on the street. Her parents waited patiently in the car, her younger sister in the car seat in the back.

"I guess I should be going," she said, looking back at me.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

She dug her hands out of her pockets to pull the chain out from under her shirt. I had seen the ring numerous times and I wondered why she wore it on the chain…so I asked her.

She chuckled, undoing the chain. "It's too big for me to wear," she said, before taking my hand out from my pocket and placed the chain and ring into the palm.

She curled the fingers around the chain and said softly, "Ten years from now, when we're seventeen, send the ring back to me."

"Angel," I said, confused and surprised.

"Ten years," she said, nodding. "I'll give you my address."

And then with a final good bye she dashed down the front steps of my house and was out of sight with a slight wave out the back window.

I blinked and looked down at the chain. The sunrise glinted off the silver steal of the ring, causing the gems to sparkle.

I sighed and curled my fingers back over the ring.

- . - . - . - . -

That had been ten years ago, when I was seven. Now I was seventeen and I was about to complete Angel's request.

I pulled out the saved email of Angel's address. She must have settled in the wilderness of Washington, because she had never had given me a new address even after years of emailing year other though we hardly wrote to each other but maybe every other month, mostly due to Angel's fault. Carefully sealing the ring into a bubbled wrapped manila envelop, I took out a pen and wrote out the address that Angel had provided me in the email. The address was a Post Office Box in a town called Forks, Washington. I had never heard of the town before but Angel told me that it was a cool town…even if it was small…and didn't have lot there. Angel had always been a historical person, liking history…so I guess Forks _would_ seem perfect to her.

I had glanced down towards the bottom of the email where Angel wrote: _And don't write a return address_.

I had always been confused by that line but I guess Angel had her reasons.

The following morning, I sent out the envelope, already stamped with the correct postage. I watched the postman dig out the mail from the little box that held all the streets mail and place the envelope in his tub for the outgoing mail.

And with that, the ring was on its way to Angel Montez, in a little town of Forks, Washington.

- . - . - . - . -

_Seven days later_

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"Alice," I complained as she pulled me down the street to the post office. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire but my pen buddy from India mailed me that sari and bangles. And they were _suppose_ to be here today," Alice said. "Now come on. Besides I'm sure your box needs to be cheeked, you haven't cheeked it in weeks."

"Alice, she told you it would take about a week or more, today being the _earliest_."

She looked over her shoulder and blew a raspberry at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Spoil sport," she said and then opened the post office.

I sighed and pulled my keys out of my pocket, thankfully Charlie had given me a key to the post office box when I moved here from Phoenix a few months ago.

Alice skipped to her box while I shuffled towards the Swan box. Not expected anything, I was surprised to see a huge envelope in the box. I pulled it out and looked at the address.

Angel Montez? I blinked at the name and the address. The address written down—in very good handwriting I might add, must be a girl, no guy could write that good—was the post office box that Charlie had for years. So the person must have wrote the address…or the wrong name. I went to look at the return address and saw that it was blank.

Huh…who leaves the return address blank?

"Darn, the package isn't here," Alice said, sulking.

"I told you," I muttered, turning the package to see maybe the return address as on the back. Nope, nothing on the back, I noted and flipped it back over. The only clue as to where the package came from was the circle stamp that the U.S. postal service used. Chicago…wow, never been there. Visiting Chicago would be cool.

"What's that?" Alice said, looking over my shoulder to get a better glimpse of what I was holding.

"Some sort of package," I muttered.

"I can see that but what's in it?" she said. "You weren't expecting _anything_."

"I wasn't but a 'Angel Montez' must have been," I said, pointing at the address.

"I guess it was delivered to the wrong address," Alice said, shrugging when I turned around. "Send it back."

"I wish I could," I said, pointing at the area where the return address was suppose to be.

Alice leaned closer, her eyes going wide. "Well…that's…okay I'm speechless."

I giggled. Alice was never speechless.

"Well open it," Alice said, nodding at the package.

"Can't, that's a federal offense," I stated. "My father is a cop. I do know _all_ the laws."

"Yeah, right…if you won't, I will," she said, reaching for it.

"No," I stated, not wanting her to open it…and then sighed. "I'll open it."

And so I did. At first I thought there was nothing in it, a joke of some kind, but when I turned the envelope upside down something silver fell out and hit the floor.

Alice swooped down and picked it up.

"It's a…ring," she said, turning it around between her fingers.

I leaned forward. The ring was beautiful…and I wasn't the normal person who wore rings…except the ring that my Grandma Swan gave me before she died. It was now too small for my ringer finger so it stayed on my pinky, the only finger it was able to fit now.

"Ew, stainless steel," Alice said, flinching.

"How do _you_ know that?" I asked her, surprised.

"Hello, shopper here," she said, pointing at her face. "I know what's real or not and this—" she pointed at the ring now "—is stainless steal not silver or white gold. This probably belonged to a child. Most children rings are stainless steel so that they don't turn color and make people break out."

"Oh…okay," I said, shrugging.

Alice grabbed my left hand. "Hey!" I said, protesting as she slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit!" she squealed. Okay, ow! That was a loud squeal.

She raised my hand up and showed me the ring. It was really pretty on my hand, weird but pretty, and it did fit perfectly.

"Alice, I can't wear this," I said. "It belongs to an Angel."

"And you _are_ being a saint right now," Alice said. "Hmm…Saint Isabella Marie…wow it has a _ring_ to it."

"Okay, that _so_ wasn't funny," I said, folding my arms across my chest while Alice snickered.

"Oh, _lighten_ _up_," she said, poking me in the arm with one of her manicured nails. "Now come on…we have math homework to do."

I groaned as Alice pulled me out of the post office and down the street towards where I parked my "cursed" truck as Alice and Rosalie liked to call it.

* * *

So…what do you think?! Review and let me know. Meanwhile…I got _other_ stuff to do…sadly. –sigh–

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

Okay…so I had posted a picture of the ring that was sent and when I had gone to get the pictures…I realized that the ring I bought was sterling silver. O.O! Ops! Lol, oh well. In the story it's stainless steel. Enjoy chapter Two! _(Must read PS!)_

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Two

_Chating_

Edward's POV

I walked home slowly. Normally I drove home, but the crisp fall air was too hard to resist. So I walked.

School was now in full swing, most student having dealt with the transition of lazy summer days to "man! Homework?" I really didn't have a hard time getting back into the school ways. I had spent most of my summer studying and volunteering at the children's hospital. The children there seemed to love to hear me play for them.

When I got home, the only person there was my mother. My father, a lawyer, stayed at Masen & Co. almost until seven on weekdays. My mother, Elizabeth Masen, was cooking in the kitchen. She was a fabulous cook and tonight it was chicken rigatoni.

"Oh! Edward," my mother said, jumping as I gave her a hug. "I didn't hear you come in."

"It might be the classical music you're playing," I chuckled before giving her cheek a kiss.

"How was school?" She asked me as I snagged an apple off the fruit basket on the kitchen island.

"Educational," I said, shrugging.

She gave me a look. I just smiled and headed towards my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor besides my desk and sat down in front of my laptop, bring it up. I stared at the apple, remembering a moment from my childhood.

_Greg Morgan was one of those stupid bullies that loved to take kids lunches. And he never learned to stop taking Angel's. From stuff some of her dog's defication into her brown bag to putting some of her dad's stool softener into brownies, Greg loves to pick on Angel._

_And a trip to a ranch with friends on a Saturday was the last straw for Angel._

"_You want my apple? Okay…if I put an arrow through the apple, you can keep it," Angel said, jamming the apple into Greg's chest._

_Being tough, Greg thought she was bluffing. But when Angel took Mr. Carterson's bow and arrows—Mr. Carterson had been teaching Angel ever since she had moved to Chicago, at least once a week—Greg looked like he was about to wet his pants._

_Angel smiled as she paced away from Greg. She lifted the bow and set the arrow and called to Greg, "Apple on head."_

_Greg was positively shaking as he raised the apple to his head. Shaking so bad that Angel lowered the bow a tad._

"_Stop shaking or I'll _miss_," she said._

_I could see just where she was aiming. Greg saw too and he stood rod straight. Angel smiled as she took aim again and let the bow sail. It struck the heart of the apple and caused it to fly off Greg's head. Greg took off running for the ranch house, his front of his pants wet._

"_Thanks Mr. Carterson," Angel said, smiling as she handed the bow back to the elderly man._

"_No problem, Angel. See you next week?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, walking to where the apple laid the in grass._

_Like a tom-boy, she raised the tip of the arrow to her mouth and took a bit of the apple before she turned to me and offered me some._

I laughed at the memory and signed into my email. I had a few emails from colleges and I moved them to a folder just for them when I saw who was signed in.

Angel Montez.

Like if she heard me, a little chat box popped up. It was maybe once and a blue moon that Angel would be on chat, normally she was too busy to even check her email. One of the reasons why we only emailed maybe once a month or so.

**Angel Montez**: Hey Eddie!

I flinched. She would _never_ stop calling me that.

**Edward Masen**: Hello _Angelina_.

I smiled and waited for her response to me calling me by her real name.

**Angel Montez**: What's shaking?

I blinked. Whoa, that was the first time she let me go calling her Angelina.

**Edward Masen**: Nothing much. You?

**Angel Montez**: Nothing much either. It's raining here.

I laughed.

**Edward Masen**: Of course it's raining, it's Washington. You told me it always rains there.

There was a moment of silence from Angel.

**Angel Montez**: Um…Washington? Edward, I'm in Vancouver.

I blink. Wait…what?!

**Edward Masen**: I thought you were living in Washington!

**Angel Montez**: Edward, I haven't lived in Washington since I was nine.

I gulped and typed out a quick response.

**Edward Masen**: But you never told me that you moved.

**Angel Montez**: Edward, I kept doing different things. Seriously, surfing in Washington? I would have died from hypotherma. I moved to Hawaii after Washington. And then onto Japan, Russia, and Germany, France, England, then to Florida, New Mexico, California, and now I'm in Canada.

Okay…I feel like a horrible friend.

**Angel Montez**: Sorry, I've been a horrible friend. I should have told you that I moved.

I quickly typed out a response.

**Edward Masen**: Angel, I sent your ring nearly _a week ago_ to the address you gave me when you were living in Washington.

Angel said nothing for about two minutes before she sent:

**Angel Montez**: What ring?

I smacked my forehead. Trust Angel Montez to forget the promise.

**Edward Masen**: the ring you left with me…the one you kept on the chain.

Again another two minutes.

**Angel Montez**: OH THAT RING! Silly me!

I rolled my eyes.

**Angel Montez**: Really, trust you to keep a childish promise.

I narrowed my eyes.

**Edward Masen**: Of course, trust me. And trust me to get that ring back and this time send it really to you.

**Angel Montez**: Really, Edward, it's okay. It was really wasn't that important.

**Edward Masen**: I keep my promises Angel.

**Angel Montez**: -sigh- Fine, if it makes you happy, but _how_ are you going to get to Washington? You just started your Senior year, I doubt you would want to move _now_.

**Edward Masen**: School is school no matter where you go.

**Angel Montez**: Okay, I know for a fact that all schools are different. Like for one they teach different subjects and they have different languages, teachers, and way different food.

**Edward Masen**: Not helping.

**Angel Montez**: That was the point. Seriously Edward, loose the gentleman act for a second. I really don't care about the ring. I can get another one if I really wanted it back. Besides, I don't like jewelry, it's bothersome.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms.

**Edward Masen**: You are impossible.

**Angel Montez**: Thanks, I know.

I rolled my eyes and told her I had to go. She promised to email me as soon as she could, which meant in maybe about two weeks. As soon as she signed out, I pulled up a new internet screen and typed into Google two words:

_Forks, Washington_

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"Really Alice, I don't see why I have to wear the ring. It isn't mine to begin with," I said as Alice tried to put the ring back onto my hand.

I had taken the ring off and left it on my desk. Alice didn't pay much attention to the fact I wasn't wearing it because her sari and bangles came and they were able to hold her attention for nearly a week. But she decided to come over so that we could work on our math homework, when she spotted the ring on my desk by my keyboard. Now she was trying to put it back on.

"Stop being difficult," Alice whined, holding out the ring. "Wear. It. Now!"

I glared at her.

"I'll give you a head to toe make over, _including_ a Brazilian Bikini Wax and an eyebrow plucking," she said, evilly.

"Hey! There are nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" I said, covering them.

"Oh how right you are, but I can give you one," she said, twirling the ring on her index finger.

"How about a compromise," I stated, panicking. "I'll wear the ring on a chain."

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"And you'll show me the ring _every_ morning before school starts?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "Yes," I said.

"Fine, I'll bring the chain tomorrow to school," she said, putting the ring back onto my desk. "Make _sure_ you bring the ring or else I'll have hot wax waiting after school."

I gulped as Alice smiled and dug out her math book. Great going from one evil to another.

* * *

So, what do you think? And yes there is a bit of mystery to the story. I'm not going to give away all my secrets to the story like if Angel is really Alice or if she isn't Alice, if we'll get to meet her. You'll just have to wait and see. But meanwhile, review! I want to hear what you think is going to happen next and you're thoughts.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—OH! MY! GOD! Not only had _Nessie and I_ was **nominated** for **Twilight Awards** (see profile/blog) but now _To hear you for the first time_ has been nominated!! –faints–

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

Okay…I seriously need new music on my MP3 player. And I don't think you want to hear my trivial life, outside the fact I'm totally jazzed about the Twilight Awards nominations still. –does a little dance– Okay yeah, be glad you didn't see that but instead reading chapter three! XD Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Three

_Coming Soon_

Edward's POV

I managed to form a plan in my head as to how I would be able to go to Forks, Washington. Now the problem was trying to talk my father and mother into letting me go. And I decided to bring up going to Forks at dinner, better get it over and done with.

"Forks, Washington?" my mother said, surprised.

"What brought this on, son?" my father asked, laying down his fork and knife.

I swallowed. "I had talked to Angel yesterday and I had been going through our past emails. And she mentioned that Washington was really pretty so I thought…since I have never been to Washington, that it would be neat to go."

"Why couldn't you just wait until Christmas break though? Why move during the middle of the school year?" my mother asked, concern.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's only two and a half week mom, not long enough to get the feel of Washington."

My father leaned back into his chair, grasp my mother's hand.

"Well…I do know an old friend who happens to live in Forks, two actually but one is more so by association," father said, nodding slowly. "I guess…if you really wanted to go to Forks, I could give him a call and see if he wouldn't mind letting you stay there."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

"But you're grade point average better stay above a three point oh," dad stated.

"Dad, I have never been below a four before," I pointed out.

"Just eat your dinner," dad muttered.

I smiled. Well…that was easier than I thought. Wait…dad has a friend in Forks, Washington?

"Dad…you have a friend in Forks?" I asked, looking at him.

"You seem surprise I have friends," Dad said, smiling.

"No, I just…"

Dad chuckled. "Yes, we met in college. Good man, Dr. Cullen, you'll like him Edward."

"Oh I remember Dr. Cullen," mom said. "He completed college in two years and was in medical school before he turned twenty."

"A doctor in three years," dad stated.

"And his wife is beautiful," mom said. "Oh when you call Carlisle, you must let me talk to Esme. We haven't spoken in years."

I tilted my head as I watched my parents, talk about the good old friends Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice's POV

I danced into the house. It was a good day and it ended wonderfully with no more math homework, a light reading for English and History, _and_ Bella was going to wear the ring…well wear it on a chain. I guess that _was_ a win for me. I dropped my bag by the stairs and went to the kitchen for a snack.

"No, really, it's no problem, Masen," my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, said, smiling. "No, Alice would love to help Edward around in fact."

I blinked. "Who is dad talking too?" I mouthed to mom. Mom just smiled as she finished the last bit of dinner.

"I'll help him get registered for school," Carlisle continued, nodding. "Just fax me the paperwork."

"Okay, seriously, what is Dad talking about?" I asked, jumping up onto the kitchen island.

"Oh, one of Carlisle's college friends' son wants to go to school in Forks, so he wants to see if we can let him stay with us," she said, smirking at my swinging feet that didn't touch the floor.

"I take it you said yes," I said, rolling my eyes but smiling none the less.

Esme just winked causing me to giggle. "But of course we did," she said.

"Okay, we'll see him Sunday. Okay…night Masen," Carlisle said and then hung up.

"We're going to have a guest!" I said, jumping off the island to start up and down.

Carlisle and Esme laughed at my expression.

"Yes, a Mister Edward A. Masen will be transferring to Forks High School on Monday," Carlisle said, putting the house phone on the cradle.

"Totally cool," I said, dreamily. "Maybe I could set him and Bella—"

"He's only going to be here maybe for a semester," Carlisle said. "Besides, I don't think Bella would like to know that you are setting her up. Remember when she first moved back here to Forks?"

"Okay, setting her up with Mike _was_ a bad idea," I said, shivering at the memory of stalker Mike. I really have no idea what made me decided her and _Mike_ would be great together.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Esme said, smiling. "Why don't you go take your school stuff up to our room and then wash your hands?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, saluting her before skipping out of the room.

I heard Carlisle and Esme chuckled in the kitchen. I smiled and was glad that I had been adopted by them nearly nine years ago. They were my perfect family along with my three best friends and one absolutely wonderful, terrific, _perfect_ boyfriend.

I dropped my things off in my room and then headed quickly to the phone.

- . - . - . - . -

_Thousand miles away..._

"_I take it you have good news?"_

_I leaned closer, wanting to hear what was being said._

"_But _of course. _The s_econd _degree kind of good news I should mention."_

"_Well, that being the case, I shall tell the miss."_

_I smiled and leaned away from my dear friend._

"_Everything alright miss?" he asked me, his face blank as ever._

"_You know it is, Donald. Thanks, now go steal some of Mrs. Roger's cookies."_

_Donald chuckled, a tiny smile playing with his lips. "You know she'll smack me in the hands."_

_I smiled. "That's because she's likes you."_

"_Don't I_ know _it, miss," he said and headed towards the kitchen._

_I leaned against the wall. Everything seemed to be going just as planned. Now…it's up to _attraction_. I sighed, I wished I was in there to see it blow down. But I wondered idly if my friend knew what storm was blowing..._

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

The following morning, Alice was waiting by our first class together, a thin silver chain hanging off her finger. It was so thin that at first I didn't see it until I was standing next to Alice.

I sighed and dug out the ring from my pocket. She gave me the chain allowing me to put the ring onto it and then the chain around my neck.

"There," I stated, putting my hands on my hips. "Happy now?"

She smirked. "For now," she said.

I sighed and entered the room then.

"Whoa, nice ring, Bella," our good friend Emmett said, smiling at me.

I groaned and tucked the ring under my sweater. Alice glared at me.

"Hey you agreed to seeing the ring once in the morning," I pointed out. "You didn't say anything after then."

Alice sighed and took her seat next to Rosalie Hale.

"When did you get a ring, Bella?" asked Rosalie, twirling her pen in her hand, leaning back in her chair that Emmett was able to run his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

"It was mailed to her," Alice stated.

"No, it was mailed to an Angel Montez," I stated, glaring at Alice. "But there was no return address on the package so Alice managed to get me to keep the ring."

"That's our Alice," Rosalie stated while Emmett laughed. Alice just sat there looking smug.

I sighed and rested my head onto my arms as the teachers started class. The class was a total snore and I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing.

"Oh by the way," Alice said, walking backwards towards the cafeteria. "We're going to be getting a new student next week."

"How do you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper Whitlock chuckled. "It's Alice, she's physic."

I rolled my eyes.

"Most of the time, yes I am but not in this case. Carlisle and Esme are allowing the son of one of their friends stay with us for the semester," Alice stated.

"Interesting," Rosalie stated.

"Yeap, very," Alice said, looking like she knew a secret. And I wondered if she did know a secret.

* * *

So, what do you think is going to happen now? I like to hear what you guys think. Meanwhile…I have a yucky English paper to write! -tear-

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter! And if ANYONE want to create a cover for this story, you're totally welcome to do so. Along with suggesting songs that would be perfect for the chapters!


	4. Chapter Four

Lol trust my wonderful readers to be totally coolio. I had some song suggestions and one really cool cover for this story, which check it out on "The Ring" page. But again, you guys totally rocked. And to help me out, I'm trying to create something on my webpage where you can leave suggestions and whatnot…something like my guestbook, I guess lol. Anyways, bear with me as I work on that.

So…enough pre-chapter AN and got onto the chapter itself! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Four

_Welcome to Forks_

Edward's POV

I had to be completely nuts. I must have lost my mind somewhere because no logical person would fly half the country to get back a ring. It didn't make sense, none at all. And it was insane to choice this place out of them all to move to.

When the plane landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I knew it was going to be raining. Wikipedia was a helpful tool…for non-educational study and for insane people who wanted to move across country…like me. And waiting there was my father's good friend, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Whoa, the way my father describe him was no lie.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the doctor said, offering me his hand to shake, "but just call me Carlisle."

"Hi," I stated, being polite.

"How was your flight?" Carlisle asked.

"It was alright."

"I'm sorry about being the only one here. I was hoping you would met my family but Esme got sucked into a PTA meeting at the High School regarding the Candlelight Dance in December. And my daughter is over at a friend's house, probably giving her a make-over."

I nodded. "Its okay, this is better welcome than I thought it was going to be," I said, looking around.

I found out that Forks was an hour drive from Port Angeles so that allowed some time for me to ask Carlisle questions. Carlisle was able to tell me a few things about Forks but for the most part it didn't seem a lot of fun in the small town.

Carlisle's house was north of the town so I wouldn't see the actually town of Forks until tomorrow when I went to school.

"Nice," I said, blinking at beautiful house before us.

"Thank you, but it's mostly Esme's doing," Carlisle said.

"She's talented," I said, opening the door.

"Yes, she is," Carlisle said, walking to the trunk after getting out.

Settling into the Cullen house was fairly easy but mostly I was tired that I found sleeping in the huge bed pretty easy. In the morning, it wasn't raining but it was foggy.

"I know your car isn't here yet," Carlisle said as I pouring cereal into a bowl, "but you're more than welcome to drive Alice's car. She's running with Bella."

Esme chuckled. "Which is surprising, she hates Bella's truck," she said, cutting a grapefruit into halves.

I didn't ask them who Bella was, having a feeling I would meet her soon enough. Before I had time to say anything about taking Alice's car, the door bell rang.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, leaving the kitchen to answer it.

"I wonder who that is," Esme said, setting down her knife.

There was some deep voice coming from the front and Esme chuckled, picking up her knife again. I was about to ask her if she knew who was at the door, when a big guy came into the kitchen.

"So where's this guy?" he said, folding his thick muscled arms across his massive chest.

"I'm assuming you mean me?" I asked, picking up my bowl and spoon to eat and leaned against the island.

"Emmett, really, don't give him the 3rd degree," said another male behind the massive one. He was skinner than the other one but taller. "Alice wouldn't like it if Edward is harmed any way."

"Aw, man," the big one said, pouting like a baby.

Esme chuckled. "Breakfast boys?"

"No thanks Esme," the skinner one said while the other one looked like he was about to start drooling. "We _ate_ at Emmett's."

"Hey, I'm still hungry," the guy—Emmett—said, glaring at the other one.

"I don't see how," the taller guy stated. "You ate like a dozen eggs and a pound of bacon."

"If I didn't know you Emmett, I would have been worried about your cholesterol," Carlisle said, pushing past the two to get into the kitchen.

"I am worried," I stated, taking a bite of the slightly soggy cereal.

"Edward, this is Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock," Esme said, setting down her knife again.

"They are friends of the girls," Carlisle said.

Before I had time to ask them who he meant by "girls," Emmett interrupted me.

"You mean _boyfriends_ of the girls' right, Dr. C?"

Jasper smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "We're boyfriends to Alice and Rosalie, _Bella_ is single, therefore we're friends. If Bella wasn't in the equation, then yes it would be just boyfriends."

"Oh…right," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled and took another bite of my breakfast.

"Alice asked us to pick up Edward to take him," Jasper said as Emmett went to sit on the island besides me.

I looked up at him. He smiled down at me before saying, "So, you're Edward."

"And you're Emmett," I stated, taking another bite of my breakfast.

"You're from Chicago," Emmett said.

"And you're from…here?" I asked, blinking.

Emmett chuckled. "I like you," he stated.

"That's great to hear," I said.

"Emmett down," said a female.

I had to lean around Emmett, who just jumped down from the island, to see the new person in the room. This woman was a beautiful blonde woman, curvy and totally had Emmett around her finger as he muttered, "Sorry Rose."

"Rosalie Hale," she said, offering me one manicured hand. "I'm friends with Alice and Bella…and girlfriend to the blockhead here."

"A sexy blockhead," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

"That's a matter of opinion," Jasper said before dodging neatly a swing from Emmett.

"Boys," Esme said, warningly.

"Sorry Esme," they said while Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes, before saying, "Boys."

"So, are we ready to go?" Rosalie said, looking at me. "I'm taking everyone to school since Alice can't take us."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Give me a second," I said, finishing the last of my breakfast. I set the bowl in the sink besides Esme and filled the dish with water so that the milk didn't dry to the bowl.

"Thank you Edward, such a gentleman," Esme said, smiling.

"Thank my mom," I said, feeling warmth in my cheeks.

I grabbed my bag off the table in the dinning room and followed the other three out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Edward, I'm hoping to get another key to the house soon," Carlisle said as he followed us, to lock the door behind us.

"Its okay, Dr. C," Emmett said. "Alice has a key."

"Have a good day, kids," Esme called out.

I waved to them, a habit I have from waving to my mom as I went to school.

"So tell us more about you Edward," Emmett asked as he sat on my right and Jasper sat on my left.

"Will you leave him alone," Rosalie said, glaring at Emmett. "And get your big butt into the shot gun."

Emmett just smiled. "I'm just having him get use to us being back here because you know Alice wants shot gun later today."

Rosalie sighed and started her car.

"Nice car by the way," I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks, it's my baby."

"After me but of course," Emmett said. "Right, babe?"

"Uh," Rosalie said as she drove down the Cullen's drive.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"So Edward tell us more about you," Rosalie said.

"HEY!" Emmet said while Jasper and I laughed.

Forks High School was nothing like the high school I went to in Chicago. For one, Rosalie's car—and mine later as soon as it arrived from Chicago—stood out in the student parking lot. And for another, the school consist of house-like buildings not one giant prison building. **(AN: LMAO sorry, had to put "prison building" in there!)**

"Well….welcome to Forks," Rosalie said as I got out Jasper's side of the car.

"It's different from my school back in Chicago," I stated.

"Well Forks is different," Jasper said.

"Without a doubt," I stated.

Just then a boy with blonde hair walked back, shooting us a glare. I watched him as he walked towards one of the buildings. Emmett blew a raspberry at the guy's back.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," Rosalie muttered, rolling his eyes. "He has a thing against us."

"All because he thinks Alice broke up his relationship with Bella," Emmett stated.

"Please, Bella broke it off," Rosalie said, looking at her nails. "He was a stalker and really, Bella deserves better."

Emmett snickered. "Like someone who can catch her when she falls."

The other two laughed. I looked at them.

"Who's this Bella I keep hearing about?" I asked.

"Oh you'll meet her soon," Emmett stated. "It's hard not to know the police chief's own daughter."

* * *

Lol okay, it's getting more interesting. Shall be more interesting to see what happens next…So, what did you think? Review and let me know.

Now, I know some people confused with how the story is coming, trust me there is a plot to this story. I have brainstormed the entire story out to now Chapter 13 and I'm expecting maybe one more or two but right now it's 13 chapters total. And in those chapters, I'm hoping to answer all questions any of you have. **So if you have any questions, I have created a comment box on "The Ring" webpage. Head over there and leave me any questions there.** But leave the brainstorming of what you _think_ will happen next to the **REVIEWS!** Now, hop to it…while I hop to…something…oh, right, it's called CLASS! AH!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—again leave questions in the comment box on "The Ring" webpage! This will help me make sure I answer all questions you have about the story!

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

I want to bow down to the great Jasper Hale Fan for helping me by suggesting some totally great music. I love music and all but I am limited, so it was a blessing to have her help me. Check out the songs on "The Ring" webpage…I haven't created a playlist yet but at least the list is there so that you can look up the songs at least on YouTube or ITunes and listen to them.

And that being said…here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Five

_Yummy Yum_

Bella's POV

I twirled my fork through my pasta that the cafeteria decided to serve for hot lunch. I should have gone to the snack line instead. I took a bite and flinched.

"Okay, ew, gross," Rosalie said, setting down her tray on my left. "You got the pasta?"

"Is that even pasta?" Alice asked, setting down her tray on my other side. "It looks like an alien."

"I actually thought it was going to be good," I said, taking a stab of one of noodles on my plate and lift about half of the pasta with it, it sagged down with the weight but slowly with the amount of cheese attached to the noodles.

"Gross!" Rosalie and Alice said.

"I know," I said, pushing my tray away not really wanting to eat it now especially after Alice calling it an alien.

"Save it for Emmett," Alice teased. "You know he'll eat it."

Rosalie and I shivered.

"And to think I kiss _that_ mouth," Rosalie said as Alice handed me her apple and pushed her tray towards me a bit so I can have some of her pizza on her tray.

"Thanks Alice," I said, smiling.

"What are girlfriends for?" Alice said, smiling back. "Besides, it's the least I can do considering you didn't bitch about wearing the new clothes I bought you."

"I only didn't bitch because you didn't bitch about me driving today," I said. Alice blew a raspberry at me.

Rosalie laughed and opened her salad container.

"Speaking of cars," Alice said, shivering at the memory of my truck I bet. "How was driving to school with Edward?"

"Emmett was trying to interrogate him," Rosalie said, pouring her ranch packet into a cup before dipping her fork into it. Rosalie wasn't the type of people who drowned their salad in ranch…or other salad dressings.

"Did he survive?" I teased.

"Of course he survived," said a deep voice.

Emmett and Jasper set their trays down next to their girlfriends. Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice on the cheek before sitting while Emmett just plopped down, shaking the entire table, before putting a hand around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Barely," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

Emmett smirked. "You know I wouldn't have killed him," he stated.

"Of course not," Rosalie said. "You would have Carlisle, Esme, Edward's parents and I'm pretty sure enforcement after you."

"Yeah just Bella's dad," Emmett laughed. I glared.

"Hey, there are more people on the Forks Police Department," I stated hotly.

"Sure."

"Children," Alice said, tapping the plate her fork on the plate that held my pasta.

"Yum," Emmett stated, pulling away from Rosalie, to pull the plate closer to him and dug into the pasta.

"Gross!" everyone stated as Emmett ate.

"God, I'm dating a pig," Rosalie groaned.

"A very sexy pig," Emmett said, stopping long enough to inhale and speak.

"The only sexy pig I can think of is Miss Piggy," Jasper stated.

Emmett threw a small hunk of pasta at Jasper, who ducked in time that the pasta when flying past him. We all watched as the pasta landed on Mike's backside, sitting there like an odd mound. We all lowered our head as Mike looked around for who ever had tapped him on the back, not knowing what really did. We all started to laugh as Mike went back to talk to Jessica, who didn't notice the flying pasta.

"Oh my God, that was just," Alice started before giggles overcame her.

"Wonderful job Emmy," Rosalie said, hugging Emmett and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I was all smiled as I looked at my friends. Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie, still smiling as his fingers played her hair. I looked at Jasper and Alice and spotted that their hands clasped on the table. I swallowed and looked down at the pizza before me.

"Hi guys," said a deep tenor voice behind me.

I spun around in my chair to stare at the person behind me. But I had spun too quickly and had fallen out of my seat. That caused Rosalie and Emmett to start to laugh, while I went deep red as I started up at the greenest eyes ever.

"Hi," I said, waving timidly.

"Oh Bella," Alice giggled, as Jasper got up—and I only knew that he got up because I saw his chair scrape back—to help _me_ get up.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my back side. Those around us were laughing at me and I had even heard a few, "Bella goofed again" and "There she goes having a Bella Swan moment."

"Are you okay?" asked the guy, who I had never had seen on campus before.

"Yeah," I said, going red again.

"Bella don't you know not to go spiny on your chair?" Emmett joked, smiling.

"You mean, doesn't she know not to spin _period_?" Rosalie teased.

The emerald eye guy walked around the table to sit across from me.

"Yeah," I said. "But you know me, can't help it."

"Oh, guys, this is Edward Cullen," Rosalie said, pointing at the guy was he went to open a water bottle.

"Oh…you're my house guest," Alice said, smiling.

"And you must be Alice," Edward said, smiling back at her.

Wow, my mind thought slowly at his smile. That was a million dollar smile there, all straight white teeth. I snapped out of my marveling at his teeth to pay attention to Alice.

"So, how do you like Forks?" she asked.

Okay, that question was so old to me. I had heard it numerous times my own first day here in Forks.

"It's different from Chicago," Edward admitted. "But with you guys, I might like it."

He looked at me. I went red and asked him, "So you're from Chicago?"

Oh smooth move, Bella, my mind stated and that only caused me to go red. Emmett notice and coughed to over a laugh.

Edward just smiled. "Born and raised. This is actually my first time living elsewhere. I've been out of the country many times for long vacations but home was always Chicago."

"And still is, I hope," Alice stated.

"But of course," Edward said.

"Oh by the way, we forgot to introduce Bella," Alice said.

"I figured from the way Emmett had described her earlier that this was the famous Bella Swan," Edward stated.

Okay great, I think my face as a new level of red.

"Isabella Swan, actually," I whispered. "But I prefer Bella."

Edward's eyes turned towards me, causing me to swallow. "Oh I know."

"One step a head of you," Emmett laughed, winking at me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a bite of her salad. I went to work at picking off the pepperoni off the pizza in a hope not to start to go mush brain around the gorgeous guy. It was bad enough I was tripping over my feet already around him, I didn't want to loose speak…which I bet was a loosing battle with his charming self.

And okay, I was already smitten with him.

* * *

Well what do you think? Review and let me know. And again if you have any questions or if you're just confused, I do have a comment section on "The Ring" so that you can leave those questions/confusion there and hopefully I can answer all of them!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Okay, seriously...first my arms hurt, numb left fingers, sleep deprived, and not to mention stress and axiety from classes...now I can't turn my head left with out pain and going light headed. Seriously, what is WRONG with me?!

-sigh- Anyway, here is chapter six, I think everyone will enjoy it! ;D

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Six

_Very Educational_

Edward's POV

"So…uh…does anyone have Chemistry?" I asked, as we all went to dump our trays and head towards our sixth hour class.

"Bella does," Emmett said, elbowing the brunette beside him, causing her to go red in the face.

I watched as she hid behind her hair. There was something about her…I wasn't entire sure how to pinpoint but I was finding it hard to pull my eyes away from here.

"That's nice," I said, smiling.

"I'll see you guys later," Bella stated, pulling her hair behind her ear. I noticed that, unlike her friends and a lot of girls I knew, her ears weren't pierce…interesting.

I waved bye to everyone and followed Bella. As I walked, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. I figured after a few classes that there weren't a lot of new students, so they seem to stand out in a school of less than four hundred. Where as in Chicago, the student body population was four times Forks, so one student was nothing.

"Don't pay attention to them," Bella muttered, holding her notebook closer to her.

I looked at her then.

"I was a new student here at the beginning of the year," she stated. "It gets old really quick here."

I nodded.

"Where are you from originally?" I asked, interested.

She blushed. "I'm actually born here," she stated. "But when my parents got divorced, I went with my mother south to California and then to Phoenix."

"Wow, so Forks must be very different for you than it is for me. At least in Chicago we have winter and snow."

Bella smiled slightly. It was one of the few I had seen on her face and it caused me to want to bring that smile out more.

"Yeah, I use to say that Forks was my own personal hell but it's not so bad now that I have friends," she said.

I held the door open for our class building. Bella blushed and thanked me as she went in. She hung up her jacket at the front. Somehow the act reminded me of elementary school, putting up our things before going to our assigned spots. I followed her motions, putting my leather jacket on the hook. I was glad I packed the jacket from Chicago.

Bella took her seat at one of the tables in the center. I swallowed and headed up to the teacher. He was a balding elderly man with thin white tuffs of hair and a snowy white mustache.

"Hi, Dr. Porter?" I asked.

The man looked up through his little reading glasses.

"Ah, you must be the new student," he said.

"Yes," I said, handing him my slip that the office provided.

"Well, Mr. Masen," he said, signing the slip. "I've been told that you were in AP Chemistry in Chicago, were you not?"

"Yes sir," I said, nodding.

"Well," Dr. Porter said, pushing up his glasses which only slid down his thin nose again. "I'm sorry to tell you that Forks High School is not as advanced as others—" That was an understatement, none of my classes where here because all my classes back in Chicago were AP "—but we do have one other student, such like yourself. In fact you may know her, already."

"It's hard not to know anyone here," I stated.

Dr. Porter chuckled. "Let's wait until everyone is here before introducing you," he said, handing me back my slip.

"Okay," I said, not really wanting to introduce myself…again.

I turned and eyed Bella. Bella was talking to another girl, leaning across the empty space towards her. She was chatting softly to her. The other girl looked slightly frustrated, writing quickly on her paper. The girl lifted her paper then and showed Bella it, asking her something. Bella smiled, nodding. The other girl smiled and I saw her relax against her seat. Bella laughed and sat straight in her seat as just then Mike Newton walked up to her.

I noted the odd clump on his back and also that Bella looked frustrated at Mike now. I went to Bella, hoping that I may help her out.

"Mike, no," Bella stated. "I don't want to go out with you."

"Come on Bella, you had a good time that one time."

"What about Jessica, Mike?" Bella stated, glaring up at him.

He just shrugged.

"Hi Bella," I stated, smiling down at Bella.

Bella looked up surprised, relief showing in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Edward," she said, biting her lip.

"I don't seem to know your friend," I said, looking at Mike.

Mike glared at me while Bella glared at me.

"Edward, this is Mike Newton," Bella said. "Mike met Edward Masen."

"Hi," I said, offering him a hand to shake.

"Hi," Mike said, shaking my hand, giving it a squeeze, hoping to scare me. I just squeezed harder. Mike flinched.

"Alright class, please take your seats," Dr. Porter said, calling the class in order. "And may I have your undivided attention?"

I walked back up to the front as Mike went to sit at his seat.

"We have a new student," Dr. Porter said, pushing up his classes only to have them fall again. "You may already know him from pervious classes but just in case, I'll have him introduce himself."

"Name, from, and life long goals?" I asked as Dr. Porter went to whisper to me what to say.

Dr. Porter blinked. "By Jove, it's like you can read my mind," he said.

I just shrugged. No really, I've just been introducing myself lot lately.

"Um, I'm Edward Anthony Masen, born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. And I've been entertaining the thoughts of becoming a general physician for awhile now."

There were a few mutters of hello from a few students like the girl Bella had been helping. There were a few giggles from other girls, a lot in the front. And there were a few glares from guys, especially from Mike.

"Thank you Edward, you can take the seat next to Bella," Dr. Porter stated, pointing out Bella for me, before leaning down to whisper. "She's the only kid who is as advance as you are."

Interesting, I thought as I smiled at Dr. Porter and headed towards Bella.

"I take it you're my partner," Bella said as I sat down besides her, dropping my bag under the desk.

"I take it I am," I said, smiling.

Bella blushed and looked forward.

"Alright, class, today we will be completing a dry lab so the only thing you will be need is a pencil, calculator and ruler," Dr. Porter said, pushing up his glasses.

I watched others gather out their needed supplies and then I looked at Bella. She was doodling in her notebook with her pencil, her calculator in front of her and her ruler sticking out of her notebook.

"Either you moved at a super speed or I take it you knew about the lab earlier," I said as I went to dig out my calculator and hoping to see if my ruler is still in my binder.

Bella chuckled under her breath. "Oh yeah, I'm a vampire," she said, smirking up at me. "I can move faster than light."

I smiled and shook my head at her playfulness.

Dr. Porter started handing out packets to every person. As Dr. Porter slid a packet in front of me I noted that the lab was over spectrometry. Great, something I already knew. I unhooked my ruler.

"AP Chemistry in Chicago?" Bella asked, smiling as I laid my ruler down.

"Yes," I said, taking the lid off my calculator.

Dr. Porter started lecturing over a few things that we needed to know for the lab…things that I already knew.

"Hey first once to finish the lab has the loser buy lunch tomorrow?" Bella whispered to me under Dr. Porter's notes.

I looked at her. She was looking at me through her hair, smiling slightly.

"You're on," I said, reaching for my ruler as she reached for hers.

We both started measuring the peaks of mass spectrums Dr. Porter gave us, measuring to the hundredth of a centimeter. I pulled out the staple at the corner and started flipping the pages over until I found the chart to label all the heights.

I looked out the corner of my eye and noted that Bella was double checking her heights. I wrote down the heights and started to calculate the fractional abundance of each of the isotopes of germanium, hydrogen chloride and hydrogen bromide. I then continued on to calculate the relative error for the last two charts.

When I glanced at Bella again, I saw that she was already calculating the atomic weights. I blinked and looked down at my paper again.

"Exact mass multiplied by the fractional abundance," I muttered under my breath as I pulled my calculator closer to me.

It was easy after then, just needed to calculate the percent error afterwards.

"Finish," I stated, clicking my pencil end and pushing the pencil lead back inside.

Bella looked up from her paper and glanced at my final sheet. "I guess I owe you lunch," she said, writing one more thing on her paper before mimicking my motion with her pencil.

"By the looks of it," Dr. Porter said, walking towards us, "I take it you are both finished."

We nodded.

"Good thing I paired you two up," Dr. Porter said, chuckling as he went to help a person in the back.

"It was cool to actually have some fun in here," Bella said, leaning onto the table.

"Yeah? You don't think messing with chemicals is fun?"

"Especially when you don't mess with chemicals," Bella stated. "No vented hoods here so nothing toxic or in a need a hood. We do simple labs like this one. Racing you has been the most fun I have had since the school year started."

"We had one vent hood back in Chicago but it didn't work quiet well so we always had to make field trips to the local university chemistry lab to use their vent hoods."

"Lucky," Bella said, sighing.

Bella and I chatted about our former schools, comparing them, when the bell rang. Dr. Porter informed the class that they were doing to be finishing the lab tomorrow. Bella and I sighed as we gathered our things together.

"So where are you heading now?" Bella asked me as she pulled her hood up.

It was slightly raining outside.

"Gym," I stated.

"Warning, stay away from me in gym," Bella muttered.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her.

"Let's just say what happened at lunch will happen again but hundred times worst," Bella muttered.

I remembered her falling out her seat and wondered idly what she meant but the hundred times worst bit. We walked to our respective locker rooms. The coach, Coach Dodge, handed me a gym uniform and told me to dress down. I frowned, we only needed one year of gym back in Chicago **(AN: I have no idea if that's true or not but in Fort Worth ISD, we only needed one year of gym…lucky me I took a class that covered my gym credit XD )**.

As I walked out of the locker room and into the gym, Mike straightened up from tying his shoes to send me a glare. I rolled my eyes and looked around for Bella.

I saw her on the first row of bleachers, no one sitting around her. She looked sadly down at the floor, making me wonder what was wrong with her.

"I wonder what Alice thinks of these uniforms," I said, looking down at my Forks High School shirt they gave us students.

Bella looked up then, a smile playing around her lips. "Alice thinks Gym is her own hell too," she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

I smiled. "I bet Rosalie thinks so too," I said.

Bella nodded, smiling. "She hates the showers," she said. "And to think she's dating gymaholic of a boyfriend."

I laughed.

Coach Clap and Coach Dodge came into the gym then and blew their whistles.

"We'll be playing tennis today," Coach Dodge said, looking down at his clipboard.

I heard Bella groan softly and turned my head to see her hang her head. I watched the Coaches called two people from the clipboards, telling those two people to choice a partner, before those two teams went to play against each other until the first team scored a complete point first.

"Masen," Coach Dodge called out, looking at his clipboard.

"Newton," Coach Clap called.

Oh great, I thought as I stood up and looked around. Many girls straightened up at the sight me while most of the guys glared at me. I looked down at Bella.

"Come on partner," I said, giving her a hand up.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Edward!" she hissed at me as I pulled her towards where the racks where.

"Jessica," Mike called out in the distance.

"You know I am dangerous!" Bella whined at me as I lifted a racket and spun it in my hands. Bella flinched away scared.

"Its okay, Bella," I said, smiling. "Either way, you're dangerous and I don't want you too be that last person no one wants."

"Edward! I have always been that person no one wants."

I handed her the racket. She looked at it like it was some weapon of mass destruction. I heard Jessica laugh behind me.

"Come on, get onto the court," Coach Clap called out.

I took hold of Bella's hand and felt how cold and sweaty it was. I dragged her to a spot on the court.

"Just stand there," I stated. "I'll serve so you don't take me out."

Bella glared at me causing me to smile.

"Masen serves," Coach Clap said, bouncing me a fuzzy yellow tennis ball.

I bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up the in the air. Mum was a huge tennis player, always trying to fit in playing on the weekends and she often took me with her so I knew a few things about tennis. I backhanded the ball towards and watched the ball go towards Jessica. I saw a brief smirk as Jessica swung. I felt my body go cold at where the ball was heading but before I got the chance to move to protect Bella, Bella swung. She surprisingly hit the ball but she also managed to let go of the racket. She stumbled backwards and I rushed to catch her. Her weight cased me to stumble backwards and fall on my butt. But at least Bella was safe.

Suddenly there was laughter in the air and looked up to see both Mike and Jessica both laying flat on the floor, glaring at Bella, who was shaking her head sadly. But also I noticed that Coach Clapp was shaking his head too while Coach Dodge smiled.

"15-love, favor Masen-Swan," Coach Dodge said.

Mike and Jessica eyes narrowed more at us as I helped Bella up. Bella stared at me wide eyed.

"We scored?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said. "I'm more focused on saving you."

* * *

LMAO! Okay, okay, review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I know you guys love me enough to at least review…right? -bats eyes and pouts like Alice- Yes you can't deny the Alice face!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

Oh...my...God! ROTFLMAO!! If you guys _HAVEN'T_ seen this video yet, **head over to my blog and watch KalebNation and** **Nomoremarbles** just totally...well...I don't know, loose it lmao! And comment please! My blog has been totally lonely without people commenting!

Anways...here is chapter seven. ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Easy to loose, hard to find_

Edward's POV

Bella hadn't been lying...she was dangerous. She managed to let go of her racket once more and poor Mike didn't see it coming because he was celebrating prematurely. He might have needed medical attention after the racket hit him in the back...at least that was what he was claiming. I was claiming that he was faking for the attention because Bella had rushed to make sure he was okay. Even after class, Bella was worried about him.

"Seriously Bella, I'm pretty sure he's fine," I stated, rubbing her shoulder. I felt the tingle there touching her but I didn't think anything more of it.

"I guess," Bella said, biting her lip.

I gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up. She smiled back slightly and ducked her head.

"Edward, my man," Emmett said, hooking an arm around my neck. "I heard you were our Bella's partner in Gym today."

"Emmett, if you don't let him go soon, he'll turn blue," Jasper said, walking up besides us.

"If he doesn't let go of him soon, he'll be one arm shorter," Alice growled.

Emmett dropped his arm quicker than lightening. I massaged my neck.

"So, Bella, my house?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...oh...wait, I have to cook Charlie dinner," Bella said.

"That's okay, meet us there afterwards," Rosalie said, joining our group.

"Okay, see you then," Bella said, nodding and heading in the opposite direction we were going.

The rest of us headed towards Rosalie's car, which was being drooled on. Rosalie just had to give the guys there one glare and they all shot off like rockets.

"Hey, is it okay, if I stop by the post office?" I asked Rosalie as I strapped into the middle of the backseat with Jasper and my morning integrator.

"Why do you need to go to the post office?" Alice asked, turning around in her seat to look at me.

"I have something to mail," I lied plainly.

Emmett chuckled as he wrapped a thick arm around me and squeeze.

"I guess everyone isn't up to twenty-first century, huh?" Emmett said. I almost could have swore that he might have gave me a noggie if Rosalie didn't glare at him through the rear view mirror.

"No, I find it more personal to mail something, you get a more sense of the person," I stated.

"Handwriting is a part of a person, whether they write in print or in cursive, or have neat or sloppy handwriting. It defines them more," Jasper said.

"Whoa, someone's going philosophical on us," Emmett said, smirking.

"Maybe, but I like deep guys," Alice said, glaring at Emmett. "And don't make an innuendo joke about deepness."

Emmett just smiled.

"Perv," Rosalie stated.

"A—"

"Sexy perv, we get it," four people said, I rolling my eyes when I said.

"Again, a matter of opinion," Jasper said.

"I can tell this is pick on Emmett day," Emmett said, pouting.

"Oh shush, you big baby," Alice said, giving Emmett a bag of what looked like peanut M&Ms.

Emmett grabbed at the bag and used his teeth to open it.

"Again, a pig," Rosalie muttered as Emmett poured some M&Ms into his mouth.

"So, post office?" I asked, again.

"Sure, it's on out way to Alice's house anyways," Rosalie stated.

The Forks Post Office was very small and it reminded me of those old movies where mail was delivered by station coaches. But on the inside, it was very modern with lights and the familiar gray boxes of the United States Postal Service.

I dug out the little paper I wrote down the box number on and went on a search for the box. I found the box in the back but unlike many of the boxes around it, there was no name of the owner of the box. I narrowed my eyes at it and noted that the box needed a key to open it.

Sighing, I went back towards the front to see if anyone was at the counter. There was no one there that I saw so I just rang the little bell that was there with a sign tapped below it with "Ring for help."

An elderly man dressed in a white button down shirt and faded blue jeans. He was thin and I was wondering if he was loosing a lot of weight.

"Yes?" the man said. "How may I help you?" The way he was talking, I also wondered if he was going deaf.

"Hi, yes, can you tell me who owns this box?"

"Pox? Did you say you have a pox?" man said.

"No," I said. "Can you tell me who owns this box?" I repeated it slower.

"You have a box?"

I kept my anger in check as I repeated slowly and louder, showing the paper this time, "Can you tell me who owns this box?" I pointed at the box number.

"Yes, I know this box," the man said, nodding. "I didn't know he had a son."

"No, I'm not the owner's son," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just trying to find out who owns that box."

"Do you have a key?" the guy asked.

"No," I stated.

"Did you loose the key?"

"No, I never had a key."

"Why didn't your father give you a key?"

I sighed.

"I'm just trying to find out who owns the box," I sighed.

"Grandpa," said a male from behind the man. "Let me get this."

"Ah, Willy, good to see you," the elderly man said, smiling.

"Grandpa, did you forget to put your hearing aid in?" the man said.

"What? What did you say?" the man said, cupping his ear.

"I said—GO—TO—GRANDMA!"

"Oh, okay, you look after the post office," the man said and walked away.

I sighed and rest my head on the counter.

"Sorry about that, grandpa forgets to put his hearing aid in," the man said, walking towards me. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me who owns this box?" I asked, handing him the address.

"Sorry can't," the man said, handing me back the slip of paper. "It's a federal crime to give out any information about the owner of any box." **(AN: okay I have no idea if that's true, I'm no Charlie Swan.)**

"Most of the boxes have names on them anyways," I pointed out.

"True but they only have names on them because it's easier on us. Those people have lived in Forks for ages, they have owned those boxes."

I sighed again.

"Sorry," the man said, shrugging.

"It's okay," I said.

I walked out of the post office and slid back into my seat.

"Did you mail out that letter?" Alice asked me as I buckled up.

"Yes, thanks," I said, looking around. "Uh…where is Emmett?"

"There," Rosalie said, pointing forward.

I watched as Emmett walked out of the store, carrying a huge tub of ice cream.

"Ice cream?" I asked, confused.

"He wanted ice cream," Jasper stated.

"That boy is more of a kid than a kid is," Rosalie muttered as Emmett got into the car.

"They had rocky road," Emmett said, smiling, putting the tub on the floor by his feet.

I watched everyone else flinch as Rosalie pulled away from the curb.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"To my house," Alice said. "Bella is supposed to be meeting us there after she takes care of dinner for Carlisle."

"I see," I said.

When we arrived, there was an old red truck, one of those types of trucks that, again, fit in a old movie.

"Whoa," I said as I got out.

"That's Bella's truck," Rosalie said.

"Charlie must have told Bella he would buy a pizza," Alice said, walking towards the house. "That's the only way she can beat us here."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Alice turned and smiled. "Her truck hardly goes over fifty without trying to kill itself."

* * *

LMAO! Okay, the chapter is mostly a filler chapter I think but it was funny! So, what do you think of it? I would dazzle you like Edward does but I think that works better if I'm a guy. Ooo, vision Edward staring at you with his beautiful eyes. Dazzled enough? Good, now review. That would make Edward (and me!!) very happy. XD!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, yes you guys get a double post! How jazzed are you?! I hope jazzed enough to review! Before you do that...you may want to read this chapter! One more step closer to a mystery solved! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Eight

_It's right in front of your nose_

Edward's POV

It has been three weeks since I moved to Forks, Washington and I had made no headway into finding that ring. And truthfully…I may never find it. What are the odds that I was going to find the ring? But for now, I was going to try and focus on keeping up my grades (not a hard thing to do) and to make sure Bella doesn't take anyone else out (that was the hard part of my deal).

"Okay class, today we will be decomposing the elements of a penny," Dr. Porter stated, holding up a old unpolished penny.

"Oh fun," I muttered.

Bella smiled. I was starting to love that smile on her face. I craved to see that smile at least once a day…or more.

Bella and I gathered the needed supplies while the rest of the students started reading the list of supplies. I gathered two flasks and poured the exactly solution needed for the lab into one of them just as people started to get up.

"Thank you, Dr. Porter for cutting the pennies for us," Bella said, sighing with relief.

Dr. Porter chuckled. "I figured it was best if I did it…I didn't want eyeless students."

I looked up from closing the cap on the solution just in time to see Bella go red.

Bella and I went back to our black top table as all the students jumped on poor Dr. Porter for the solution.

I placed the flask of solution between Bella and me, and looked up to see her pull of her ring. I always wondered about the ring but it really wasn't my business. But when I saw her pull out a chain from under her sweatshirt and saw what was on the end of it, I swallowed. I watched as Bella unclasped the necklace and put the small ring to join the very familiar ring.

"So…shall we get started?" Bella asked, pulling back her brown hair with a rubber band from her pocket and start to roll up her sweatshirt sleeves, all the safety measurements of any lab.

"Uh…goggles," I muttered as I rolled my own sleeves up.

"Right," Bella said, going back over to the huge metal cabinet in the back of the room that held all the goggles…while my mind was revolving around what I had just saw.

Bella had the ring? Was it even the same ring? I mean…sure there are possibly a million rings that looked like the one I sent, but what were the odds of having one in Forks?

"Edward?" Bella said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, taking the goggles she offered. "I spaced out."

"I know, I do that a lot," she said, going pink in the cheeks.

Bella put the two penny halves into the clean flask and then let me pour the solution onto them. During the lab, Bella's eyes remained on the flask with the decomposing penny while my eyes _and mind_ remained on the glint of silver that hung from the end of her necklace.

And then suddenly…Dr. Porter called the ten minute warning before the bell for people to start to clean up their workstations.

"Edward…you didn't writing anything down on your paper," she said, tapping me on the forehead. "Where were you during the lab?"

I blinked. "Uh…oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

She smiled. "Probably better than repeating this lab," she said, pushing her paper towards me. "Here, copy mine. I'll go clean up."

I leaned forward and tried to decode Bella's bad handing writing. My mind was still on the rings but I managed to copy down all her observations.

"Bella, what are those rings?" I asked her as she undid the clasp of the chain to pull of the little ring off it.

"Oh, uh, this one," she said, reclasping the chain and showing me the little ring, "belonged to my grandma. She gave to me on my birthday before she died. I always wear it."

She slipped the ring on her right pinky.

"And the other one?" I asked, pointing at the ring on the chain still.

"Oh," Bella said, blushing as her raised to grasp the ring, "happened to have been mailed to me."

_Bingo, we have a winner_, my mind thought.

"Who mailed it to you?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "There was no return address," she said. "And really it doesn't belong to me. It actually was mailed to an Angel Montez but Alice managed to make me keep it." Bella looked down at the ring. "I actually feel like of guilty wearing let alone having the ring."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Beside it doesn't belong to me," she said, looking up at me. "Somewhere, there is a girl looking for this ring and I have it."

She looked down at the ring again and sighed.

"I wish there was a way I could give it back to her," she whispered.

I was about to say something when suddenly we arrived at the locker rooms and we each went to our assigned locker room. Once inside the gym, I didn't have time to talk to Bella about seeing if she can give me the ring or so much _how_ was going to get her to give me the ring. Mainly because once I was inside the gym, I was too busy doing three things: saving Bella from herself (and others) especially since we were playing basketball, trying not to foul any of the other team members of whom were all girls, who seemed to want to stand in my way, and lastly to score a few baskets of my own. Surprisingly, our team won, and Bella only managed to hit someone with the ball once.

Finally outside of gym, I thought it would give me a chance to talk to Bella, but Alice managed to steal Bella before I could say Bella's name. I sighed and watched Alice and Bella walk towards Bella's truck, hearing that Alice wanted to give Bella a make-over, one in my opinion Bella didn't need. Trying to get the ring back is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

So what do you think? Jasper thought it was good enough to review, that means you should review too, right? Okay, seriously don't make me get Jasper to get you all happy to review. I know people...

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!  
PPS—Again check out my blog people, it get's lonely without comments. -sad Alice face-


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay, so I have a poll up…it's a total random question but I thought it would be cute. I'm also been have sporadic flashes of stuff. Normally when this happens I happen to create a new story, but I'm not entire sure what a girl sitting in the rain or riddle is about. We shall see…

Now people pointed out Edward should have just told Bella about the ring right then…well, first off…Edward is a guy—no offense to any of my guy readers—and they do tend to be slow and don't realize anything (again no offense!). Besides if Edward just came out and told her that he was the one who sent the ring, and that would cut out like 3 chapters our from my outline and their relationship wouldn't build to the point for the rest of the chapters…so in other words…the story would just be flop. So bare with me, there is a reason to everything.

Now, without ado, here is chapter nine (okay that would have rhymed if I said "chapter two" XD)! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Pairing up_

Edward's POV

"Okay, I'm bored," Alice whined, flipping over the back of the couch, her head falling of the edge of the seat.

"No joke," Rosalie said, sitting down besides Alice, resting one arm on the back of the couch while crossing her jean clad legs.

Bella, who was curled up in the loveseat besides me, just went "Mm-hmm" before turning a page of her book. I leaned down to see the worn spine and read _Pride and Prejudice_. Since the month that I came here to Forks, I noticed a few things about Bella. The "no duh" were that she was clumsy and that she blushed practically on command but also that she loved to read.

Alice suddenly flipped over in a move that was perfect for gymnastics. I could see her winning gold at the Olympics.

"Let's go out to eat," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

Bella lowered her book then. "Out where?" she asked.

"To Port Angeles clearly," Rosalie stated.

"It is a Friday night," I pointed out.

"Let me go get the boys from out back," Alice said before skipping out of the room and towards the backyard where Emmett and Jasper were wrestling. I wondered idly just how Jasper kept winning so many games when Emmett was nearly four times Jasper's size…roughly speaking.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"I'm surprised that Alice didn't spend an hour changing," Edward muttered as we walked out towards the garage.

I smiled. "Alice somehow knows exactly what to wear and is in and out of clothes before you have time to blink," I said, eyeing Alice's clothes.

"No joke," Edward said.

"We're going to have to take two cars," Alice stated, turning around to talk to the rest of us trailing behind her.

"My truck is out," I said.

"It's always out," Rosalie said, "Unless you're going down to La Push to see your Jacob friend."

I blushed.

"That leaves Rosalie's car, my car, and Edward's car," Alice said, skipping, turned forward now.

I blinked. "Edward's car?" I looked up at Edward.

"It arrived today it seems," he said.

"Four weeks and it just arrived today?"

"Yeah, ask my father," Edward said, running a hand through his already chaotic hair. I eyed his hair and controlled my thoughts about running _my_ hands through his own hair.

"I think we should take my car and Edward's," Rosalie stated. "Nothing against your Porsche Alice."

"Oh I know your BMW has nothing against my BMW—and shut it Emmett," Alice said.

I laughed at Emmett's dumbfounded look on his face when he realized that Alice had caught him about defend his girlfriend. Edward chuckled along with me as he dug out his keys. Inside the garage, Alice's yellow little Porsche, Rosalie's red BMW, Carlisle's glossy black Mercedes, and a neat silver Volvo where in the five car garage.

"I take the silver Volvo is Edward's," I said.

"Yeap," Rosalie and Emmett said together.

Edward rolled his eyes and unlocked his car.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I are going with Rosalie," Alice said, dancing around the BMW to take the front as Rosalie unlocked her own car. "Bella, you'll keep Edward company."

I felt my jaw drop at the thought of being alone with Edward.

"We'll use cell phones to keep in touch," Rosalie said before taking her seat behind the wheel.

"Aw, come on Alice," Emmett whined. "I want shot gun."

"Emmett," Alice said as she took her seat. Edward opened the front passenger door for me. "Don't make me hurt you."

I saw Emmett's face go into a pout just before I took my own seat. I heard Edward's chuckle for about a second as he closed the door of his car.

The ride to Port Angeles was really interesting. Edward had really good music to listen too and he didn't mind when I flipped through his IPod and start playing different songs. It was interesting to know what type of music he had on his IPod. He had a lot of classical and jazz music but he had lot of oldie music too along with some modern bands.

I liked driving with Edward. I didn't get picked on by Emmett and Alice wasn't mentioning to me all her things she wants to by me so she could give me a make-over. With Edward, it was relaxing…and really I liked being with him.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, we found parking places outside the restaurant that Alice wanted to go to. But instead of going right away in, Alice said, "Oh, there is this sale at one of the stores I like! How about we postpone dinner for an hour?"

I heard Emmett and Jasper groan, knowing that they would have to end up holding the girls' bags. I smiled and nodded.

"I want to get a few books anyways," I said.

"Okay, be safe," Alice said, before grabbing Jasper's hand and pull him towards the store.

Rosalie grabbed hold of Emmett's shirt before he had the change to high tail it in the opposite direction.

I laughed and turned to Edward.

"Want to join me?" I asked.

"Hmm…books…or clothse?" he said, mockingly thinking. "I think it's a no brainer to which I choice."

I laughed. And taking his hand, I lead him towards the bookstore, feeling the tingling electricity that shot up my hand into my spine.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

I watched Bella rush quickly to the fiction section. Smiling, I followed her. I saw a group of girls hanging out in the fantasy section of the fiction area, giggling over some book. I didn't get a good glimpse of the book but I noted the cover was black, white, and red. Okay that sounded like Emmett trying to give a bad joke.

Bella stopped suddenly and pulled a book off the shelves and flipped it open. I leaned against the stacks and eyed her. She was dressed in a thick sweater and jeans but it looked good for her. She didn't need Alice and her antics. I went to look at her face when I noticed the chain hanging on top of her sweater. Normally the chain remained under her clothes so to see it out was mind blowing. I hadn't had much luck thinking of a way to get the ring back but as I stood there watching her…I thought of something.

"Bella, you know…that ring reminds me of a friend who use to wear that ring," I said, leaning off the shelve.

Bella looked up from her book, blinking.

"Really?" she said, closing the book, leaving her finger between the pages to mark her spot.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "I haven't really talked to her in years but every time I see that ring, it makes me think about her."

Bella reached up to the necklace and looked down at the ring. Bella bit her lip. She looked up at me, still biting her lip. I kept my face sad and thoughtful, looking over her head to make it look like I was thinking of that person.

Bella smiled slightly. "Why don't I give you the ring?" she said. "If it helps you remember your friend."

I snapped my head down like she surprised me.

"No, I can't," I said. My mind was rejoicing at the fact she was going to give me the ring while my heart did a weird squeeze. "It's yours."

"Not really," Bella said, reaching up to undo the clasp.

But just before she reached the back of the chain suddenly Alice came out of no where, wrapping her arms around Bella.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice squealed, squeezing Bella. "I found this really cute dress and I just had to bring you to take a look at it."

"But I—" Bella started to say before Alice interrupted her and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on Edward!" Alice said, skipping again.

I sighed and went to follow them. My mind was upset at the fact I didn't get the ring but my heart was no longer was trying to stop blood flow up to my brain.

* * *

Lol Alice, you really got to love Alice. And speaking of Alice, Alice sees you reviewing. And you know _NOT_ to bet against Alice X)!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

I have updated my blog with my first VBlog…well it isn't really a video because I don't have a camera and my webcam is being a butt so it's more like an audio of me talking with my beautiful face attached to it…in a video formatting XD Anyways, I posted one finally. It's been like four months since I did one so I thought I should do one again. I always did enjoy making them…and they saved my fingers. And it seems I'll need my fingers more often especially if I were to update more.

Anyways, here is chapter ten! Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Playing the strings_

Bella's POV

The gang was all hanging around at Alice's house. It was mainly one of the most popular locations to hang out…okay it was the _only_ place. It wasn't like we didn't hang out at each others houses. It just seemed that Alice's home was cooler. It was _way_ cooler than Charlie's house; it had more than _one_ bathroom.

And today's visit to Alice's house was mainly focused on Halloween costume prepping. Halloween was one of Alice's and Emmett's favorite holidays, though for different reasons. Alice loved the holiday because this was the one time I give into Alice's shopping antics without a fight. Emmett could dress in a sack but as long as he got candy he was happy.

And for this years Halloween theme, Alice decided that it was Greek or Roman mythology. The Roman was for the guys, considering the Greek males didn't have much to wear outside of a toga, tunic or…well their birthday suits—Emmett was all gun-ho about the birthday suit one until Alice added the Roman to the theme.

"Bella hold your arms up," Alice muttered around pens.

"I'm trying but my arms are going to sleep Alice," I whined, really wanting to lower my arms now.

Alice stuck in one last pin in the bodice and smiled, sitting back on her heels. "There…now I just have to sew it," Alice said, smiling.

I looked down at the outfit. It was interesting dress of gold and a russet color brown that touched my knees.

"When we add the gold bands to your arms, I can attach the sheer sleeves to them and you'll be done," Alice said, digging out two gold arm bands and slid them onto my arms.

She attached the sheer sleeves around them, giving it the perfect effect to complete my Greek outfit.

"Perfect," Alice breathed.

"You can say that again," Rosalie said, stepping out of Alice's bathroom.

"Holy crap," I breathed as Rosalie did a little spin.

Rosalie's deep brown color outfit was so…well there was no word for it. The top of the outfit was a corset laced at the sides. The back of it was really low, maybe six inches above her butt, while her front was showing a lot of cleavage, which didn't bother Rosalie. And then the skirt of her outfit had two long slits up the side to the waist. All Rosalie had to do was spin one way and she would pull a Britney Spears only with better tastes—she would have underwear…of some kind. I shivered at the thought.

"Sexy," Alice growled before giggled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror.

Emmett had perfect timing then. I burst out laughing at the sight of him. He was dressed in full Spartan warrior outfit.

"Emmett, you know Halloween isn't for another week," Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

Emmett whistled and I could read his emotions in his eyes.

"Okay, I can feel the lust," Jasper said, entering the room, dressing in what Russell Crowe wore in "Gladiator" only Jasper made the outfit something else entirely. "That means that Emmett found Rosalie."

"Yeap," Emmett said, trying to tug at Rosalie's strings on her gown.

Rosalie glared at him in distain. "They are double knotted," she said, folding her arms.

"Aw darn," Emmett said.

Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"I'm surprise he hasn't start telling—" Jasper started before Emmett interrupted him.

"So, Rosalie, want a one on one lesson on how to handle a sword?"

I covered my ears at the double meaning and watched Rosalie elbow him in the stomach. Normally Emmett would have leaned over in some pain but this time Rosalie just glared harder at Emmett, who was smiling. That was when I realized that his metal chest plate was his defense against Rosalie's elbow.

"Alice, can I go now?" I asked.

"Hold on, I just want to show you my outfit and then yes you can change out," Alice said, hurrying to the bathroom.

I sighed and tapped my foot. Alice came back out not but three minutes later in what I could say was a cross dress of a Greek goddess and a fairy.

"Whoa, Alice," I said, taking in the arm bands and then the headpiece.

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry Bella, you have a headpiece too."

I blushed.

"Go and change," Alice said. "Careful with those pins! They are in your side."

Even with the worrying, I managed to prick myself a few times. I left the Halloween outfit on Alice's bed as she went to work on fixing a few things on Emmett's outfit, much to distaste. I heard a few yelps from Emmett as I headed down stairs but not for long. Instead of the laughter from Rosalie and Jasper and Alice's warnings for Emmett to stand still, I heard something else.

Something soft and music, I thought. And it seemed to be coming from the living room. I followed the sound. Pausing for a moment, I leaned around the corner and saw an interesting sight.

Edward sat at the piano, placing a beautiful song, but it was what Edward was wearing. He was dressed in a white toga, with dark nave blue and gold trims on the edges. I bite back a smile at his Halloween costume. I knew right away that everyone was going to be cold in these outfits. _Beauty is pain_, Alice would say. And pain is sick in bed, I thought, making a mental note to bring a parka with me whether Alice would be upset or not.

The song swept dramatically and my attention went back to Edward playing. The song was beautiful and I felt it pull me closer to the piano. Suddenly I was standing by the white instrument, watching Edward's facial expressions. His eyes were closed but I could see that he was swept into the song, the passion running through him.

I felt my heart pound into my chest as I suddenly was over came with passion of my own. I had never fallen in love before so this was new to me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Edward.

Edward's song slowly came to a gentle drifting and his fingers hovered over the keys as the last note hovered in the air. I wanted a moment before clapping. Edward didn't jump but his eyes snapped towards me quickly.

I smiled. "That was beautiful," I said, leaning onto the piano.

"Thanks," he said, closing the lid over the keys.

We sat there just staring at each other and I felt my heart start to race. I kept staring into his green eyes and I left my hands start to get moist.

"Bella," Edward started, still staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I mentally flinched at how breathless I sounded.

"Would you like to do out…just the two of us?"

I blinked. "Like a date?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess like a date."

I swallowed and tried to calm my heart.

"Sure," I squeaked.

Edward smiled.

"Great," he said standing. "Well I better go change out of the outfit before Alice—"

"EDWARD!! GET YOUR JULIUS SALAD BUTT UP HERE! NOW!!"

Edward sighed while I laughed.

"Julius Salad Butt?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Edward said. "I was thinking I looked like Apollo."

_Oh Edward, Apollo has_ nothing _on you_, I thought, keeping the drooling in check.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!!"

Edward sighed and headed up stairs towards Alice was.

I bit back a groaned at the sight of his wonderful backside and turned around.

Oh yeah, I was deep into the mushy love stuff…but I believe Edward is too.

* * *

So what do you think of the chapter? Alice sees you reviewing and letting me know that you loved it chapter. And of course Alice seems me smiling and oh so happy. You seriously know not to bet against Alice.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—For those are interested in a challenge, there is a person on my Favorite authors by the name of Twilight Challenges. Every month, they will post a new challenge. This was actually started by one of my good friends April here on campus, a big Twilight fan but swears she isn't a great writer (though she comes up with great ideas). So check out Twilight Challenges and participate in that. It will be fun! I would participate but I'm one of the judges!

PPS—I have pictures posted up of Bella's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's and Alice's halloween get-ups. I couldn't find one good enough for Edward.  
PPPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Another milestone for the story…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_The Truth_

Bella's POV

"Oh Bella, come on spill," Alice said, shaking me back and forth. "Last night was your third date in three weeks! Come on! SPILL!!"

It had been three weeks since Edward had first asked me out and since then we did go out on three dates. I laughed and said between laughter, "I was going to tell you before you went all shaking me."

Alice stopped, smiling.

"You better be glad I love you," I said, smirking at her.

"Oh shut up," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Now spill."

I just smiled and shook my head at Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice said, warningly.

"Okay, okay," I said, laughing.

"God, you are acting like a love sick girl," Alice said, leaning back into the art rest of the loveseat.

I just smiled. "I just might be…well it was really a beautiful date. He took me to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles…"

_- . - . - . - . - Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"_I love Italian food," I said as Edward held out my seat._

"_I must have been physic," Edward chuckled._

_I smiled. "No that's Alice," I said._

"_Yeah she does have a weird way of knowing stuff."_

"_Tell me about it," I said, glaring down at the outfit she put me in. It was a blue babydoll tunic and skinny jeans but the fact she dressed me for_ my _date made me feel more like a baby then a teenager._

"_You do look beautiful," Edward said, smiling._

_I blushed. Okay maybe it was a good thing that Alice did dress me. I looked up and stared into Edward's green eyes. He smiled and looked down at his menu. I blushed again and looked down at my own menu._

_- . - . - . - . - End of Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"And then we ate," I said.

Alice gasped and hit in the knee. "That can't be it!" she said, glaring at me.

I laughed. "No, that isn't it. We ate and talked."

Alice growled at me.

"Alice seriously that was basically what happened. We got to know each other and we had a good time. Edward has great taste in food, I might add."

Alice sighed.

"Okay we want something good?" I said.

Alice perked up.

I leaned forward and whispered. "I think Edward might kiss me soon."

Alice squealed and started clapping. I smiled.

"Well I think he'll kiss you too," Alice said, smiling too.

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Oh yeah, as a matter of fact, Edward is coming this way," Alice said, pointing at something over my shoulder. "He just might lay one on you now."

I spun around quickly and saw that Edward was walking down the stairs, looking handsome as ever. I swallowed and heard my heart pick up.

"Alice, Bella," Edward said, greeting us.

I frowned slightly at the flat expression on his face.

"Hey Edward," Alice said, smiling still.

"Uh, Bella, can I have a word with you?" Edward asked, looking at me.

I swallowed. "Sure," I said.

"Excuse us Alice," Edward said as I got up. Alice gave me a "good luck" thumbs up before I followed Edward out of the room.

He led us out back, to the backyard. I was nervous at whatever Edward wanted to talk to me about. He stopped just a few feet from the back door and turned to face me.

I tried to smile but it felt week. This didn't feel right, something wasn't right.

"Bella, I've been lying to you," Edward stated before I could ask what he wanted to talk to me about.

I blinked. "Lying about what?" I said, going to fiddle with the chain. I had been wearing it more outside of my shirt because the metal was cold even though my sweaters kept it close to me.

"I've been lying about why I came to Forks," Edward said. He said that in such a straight face that I felt my heart starting to break.

I didn't say anything.

"I came to Forks because I sent a ring by mistake," Edward said. "The ring you have as a matter of fact."

My hand grasped hard on the ring. I felt guilty for having it but why did I feel worse now?

"I don't like Forks," Edward said, looking at the trees. "I miss Chicago." He looked back at me.

"So you aren't staying because of Forks…or me?" I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but Edward just shook his head. "No," he said. "As soon as I get the ring back, I'm going back home to Chicago."

The tears were coming and I could feel my heart just in shambles. My mind refused to let the knowledge settle into my brain. It kept saying that he was lying, that he wanted to be here. But I saw the truth in his eyes, how flat and emotionless they were.

My lower lip trembled as I reached behind my neck and undid the clasp with shaking fingers. I didn't look at the chain or the ring as I held it out for Edward. He just simply held his hand out and I let go of the chain. To me it seemed like the chain fell slowly, but the tears were coming fast.

Edward's hand closed around the chain and ring.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Save it Edward," I whispered.

And then I turned quickly and walked as fast as I could wouldn't possibly tripping back into the house. As soon as I closed the back door, I let the tears go and collapsed just as Emmett and Alice caught me. I cried into Alice's shoulder.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

It felt like my heart was frozen as I watched the door close behind Bella. I saw her fall through the windows of the door and I saw Emmett and Alice rush towards her. My heart wanted to go to her, but I didn't.

I saw Rosalie's face appear into the window of the door. She was positively pissed off. Jasper stood behind her and he didn't appear pleased with me either.

I sighed and turned around, heading towards my car in the garage. I had all my clothes packed and in the back already. The last thing I needed was the ring. I just unlocked my car when I heard my name.

I turned around and saw Alice storming towards me. She looked more pissed off than Rosalie was. I noticed a wet spot on her shirt and my heart squeezed in pain.

"You idiot!" Alice said, hitting me in the stomach. "You complete idiotic, jerk off. How could you do that?!"

I just stood there, letting her hit me. I did deserve some of the pain she was inflicting on me.

"How can you live with yourself when Bella is completely in pieces in there?" she screamed at me, finally stop hitting me.

"I can't," I said, sadly. I hated myself to lie to Bella but I couldn't stay here anymore.

I could almost see the steam coming out of Alice's ears.

"Then why the hell are you leave for?!" she screamed.

"I didn't intend to stay, Alice," I said. "I only came to Forks for this." I held out the chain.

I saw Alice's eyes widen at the ring.

I pushed the ring and chain into my pocket. "I have it now so I'm leaving."

Alice's face turned down in anger.

"Hath no fury like an angel," Alice whispered harshly and spun around on her heel.

I watched her go and wondered idly what she meant by that.

- . - . - . - . -

_Thousand miles away…_

_I was listening to a song, bobbing my head to the tune, when there was a knock on my door. I turned in time to see Donald enter the room._

"_Hey Donald Duck, what's up?" I said, in a good mood that I used my childish name for Donald._

"_The young Ma'am is on the phone," Donald said, holding out the phone._

"_Thanks," I said, taking the phone from him. "Hello?"_

"_You have an idiot for a friend," hissed a very pissed off voice on the other end._

"_What?" I said, sitting up and listened to the story._

_I narrowed my eyes at the wall and hund up. "Hath no fury_ indeed_," I said, rolling off my bed and heading straight to my computer. I had things to fix._

* * *

Remember this is a milestone. So what do you think? Meanwhile, I am going to go find a good doctor to take a look at me so I can get off these damn crutches!! A shame that Carlisle isn't here to take a look at my leg and figure out what's going on. Anyways, review my pretties!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS— Twilight Challenges is ironing out some things, to hope that goes smoother for the challenge. April (my bff) changed it so that there aren't judges (-cough- I still won't write until 2009) but instead people will vote on them. And instead of posting stories up on our site, I suggested a C2. So you can post your stories up on your own FF and winners will be then linked to TC. Also I mentioned to April that winners should get maybe a banner so if you are creative, we're looking for a banner to give to winners. Check out Twilight Challenges!

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve

So if I were to categorize the types of reviews I got for the last chapter, I would say they were either "OMG! I didn't see that coming" and "I'm pissed/angry/hate Edward X(!" Yeap that was the type of reviews I got. I wonder what type of reviews I'll get…here's chapter twelve! Enjoy! He-he!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Tis the season_

Edward's POV

It took nearly half a week to get back to Chicago. When I got home, I surprised my parents. They weren't really worried about school because I had left at the beginning on Thanksgiving break that started on Monday, unlike the schools in Chicago when break started on Wednesday. But the fact that I knocked on their door on Thanksgiving day, they acted like it was Christmas. Of course, they told me that I could never go back to Forks, especially after the call they got from Dr. Cullen about how I had upset Alice and Bella before I left. I didn't tell them what I did that made Bella start to hyperventilating so bad she was getting lightheaded that Emmett had to take her to the hospital to see "Dr. Cullen"…so I headed up being grounded from my car.

I would take on any form on punishment they thought fit. Thankfully they didn't ground me from using my computer, considering I was going to need it for classes that Monday, so I was able to email Angel. It wasn't a long email, just letting her know that I had gotten the ring back and that I needed her new address.

That had been three weeks ago. Now it was already Christmas break and I still hadn't heard form Angel. I wasn't entirely worried. Angel had gone a month before responding before. She wasn't always able to get on.

I raised the chain up and stared at the ring. The light caught off the silver and I frowned. My mind wondered to the green wetness of Forks…and to the one person with warm brown eyes.

I sighed. I missed her. I was tempted to pick up the phone and call her, to tell her that I had lied…about lying. I snorted, like she would believe me if I told her that.

But my mind drifted towards one of the happy moments I had with Bella, our second date when I took her to the movies. Bella had to make a stop at one of stores next to the movie complex and I waited in line for her. Bella didn't see me and walked right by me. I had to get her attention by whistling at her since she didn't hear me call her by her name. She had spun her head in my direction and smiled.

It was that model-like look, the hair whipping around so that it fell over her right shoulder, a smile on her face. I closed my eyes and grasped the ring into my fist.

"God, I miss her," I whispered, leaning back in my chair.

"Then why did you lie to her, dumb ass?"

I suddenly had leaned back too far in my desk chair at the sudden voice that. I moaned as my head hit the floor and squeezed my eyes shut at the pain.

"Wow, wait until I tell Bella you pulled one of her classic moves," said that familiar soprano voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice's face about two inches away from mine.

"Hi Alice," I said, confused.

"Hi yourself," she said, leaning away from me so that I could stand up.

I set my chair right side up and as soon as the wheels touched the floor, Alice jumped into the seat and spun around.

"Wow this is so much fun," Alice said.

"Okay, you are acting like Emmett," I said, folding my arms.

Alice stopped the chair quickly and glared up at me.

I smiled. "That face looks like it belongs on Rosalie."

Alice leaned back into her chair, her face relaxed, and her arms folded.

"Jasper," I stated. "What is the deal with all the faces, Alice?"

Alice stood out of the chair. I swallowed as I saw her looking down at the floor, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip.

_Bella,_ my mind thought as my heart gave a squeezed.

"Alice," I started before changing my mind about what I was about to ask her. "How the hell did you get into my house?"

"Easy," Alice said, folding her arms. "The front door."

I raised one eyebrow.

"My father _is_ best friends with _your_ father," she said. "I just got a key from your father and walked in through the front door."

"Oh," I said. That made some non-trespassing scene. "Now the next question is why are you here?"

Alice smiled and fell onto my bed. I sighed.

"Can't I see one of my _former_ friends?" she asked, stressing the word "former."

I swallowed. "I guess I did earn to be one of your _former_ friends," I said.

"Yes you did," Alice said, sitting up. "You were a jackass."

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered, walking back to my desk chair.

"Anyways, I came here to kick your miserable ass," Alice said, smiling.

"Jeez, thanks," I muttered, sitting down.

"Oh yes, a good ass kicking," Alice said, "with steal toed combat boats."

"Alice, you don't even own combat boots," I pointed out.

"It's been weeks since you saw what I had in _my closet_," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "But in this case, you are right. I don't own a pair of combat boots."

I smirked. But Alice just smirked back.

"But I did bring a friend who does own a pair," Alice said, smirking still.

I swallowed. Bella owned a pair of combat boots. I wasn't sure why she did but she did though.

"Come on in," Alice hollered, standing up.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, staring down at my bare feet. I can not believe that Alice brought—

"Hello Edward," said a soft alto voice…one I hadn't been excepting and one I hadn't heard in years.

I snapped my head up and stared at the door.

"Angel?" I breathed.

The girl at the door way just folded her arms and smirked. "The one and only," she said, raising an eyebrow in a smug away. "And I'm about to do some major ass kickin'."

* * *

So I had just answered –looks at questions on "The Ring" page– half of werewolvesrock's question and one of latuacantnte4him's questions…at least brings up the answer in contextual clues. And to answer Delilahlovett…Who is Angel? Lol, well Angel is Angel and we're about to know _more_ about her and possibly answer the rest of the questions…in chapter thirteen. I have to double check with my outline for the story.

But meanwhile…what did you guys think about this chapter? I want to hear what you guys think. I'll post the picture of Angel as soon as I decide between two pictures of two different people…and it has to deal with the color of their hair lol XD! Hmm, tough decisions…

What are you waiting for?! REVIEW!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Okay ya, still working on Twilight Challenges ff page and what not. I finally had to give up one of my websites up for Angel to use for the site because I thought that it would be easier (and neater) way to getting things announce…maybe…I don't know. We're new to this XD. So if you see in the address bar "Nollie's Stories"…don't worry…it was just one of my websites previously before I got the one I have now which is totally cool.

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

So...I hope this answers a few more questions...okay more than a few. I also decided on who is playing Angel. It was a tough to decided. I had Daniela Navarro and Kelley Clarkson in mind for Angel. And I know Angel has black hair, but she would dye it blonde. So ya it was a hard pick...so check out my site to see just who I picked.

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Angel's Plan_

Edward's POV

Angel hadn't really changed since I had last seen her. Sure she was taller and had lost some of her childish roundness to gain the womanly curves, but I could tell it was Angel. Her black hair was longer, and layered to frame her face. Her eyes were still the mixture of green and gray. And speaking out between the edge of her sweater and jeans I noticed a bar bell going through her belly button. I wasn't entire thrilled with body piercings except maybe once in the ears.

"I should have known that you were going to ruin everything," Angel muttered as she sat down in my desk chair, walking by me like I wasn't there.

Oh yeah, Angel hadn't changed. She crossed her legs and picked up one of my pens on my desk to twirl it between her fingers.

"Ruin what exactly?" I asked.

Angel went to answer when suddenly a pop song sounded loudly through the room. I raised one eyebrow as Angel arched her back to dig out her cell phone, while "Electropop" by Jupiter Rising continued to play.

"Sorry, my sister texted me," Angel said, her fingers flying over the keys.

"How is your sister?" I asked her.

"She's good, devilish at times but she's a good girl."

"She has a wonderful role model for a sister," I said.

Angel smiled.

"Now as I was going to ask…what did I ruin exactly?" I asked her.

Angel raised an eyebrow and held up the chain with the ring on it.

"Aw, he even kept it on her chain," Alice crooned.

Angel flashed Alice a smile and while I just continued to stare at the ring. Bella, my mind thought.

"It was ten years ago," Angel said causing me to look up at her, "when I first moved to Forks."

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -  
_Angel's POV_

_I looked around at the numerous faces. You'd think I would be use to this by now, but to stand before all those people and know that some would be my friends while the others would be my enemies. I didn't want to make friends with any of them._

"_Class this is Angel Montez," the teacher said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Please make her feel welcome."_

_As I walked to my desk in the back, I saw many curious eyes follow me. Most of the people were puzzled or turned down in a frown…all except one girl that sat next to me. She was short with black hair just like mine._

"_Hi," she said, bouncing in her seat._

"_Hi," I said back, wondering if she had ADHD._

"_My name is Alice."_

"_Angel," I said._

"_Do you want to be my friend?"_

"_Uh…sure," I said. "But…don't you have any other friends?"_

_She looked at everyone else. "No, I just moved here too. These kids aren't as welcoming as my parents are when they adopted me."_

_I smiled at her as the teacher started the class._

- . - . - . - . - _End of Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -  
Edward's POV

"And that was how I became friends with Alice," Angel said, swinging the chain back and forth on her finger.

"I can't believe you thought I was ADHD," Alice said, pouting.

"Hey, I changed my mind when you got a better grade on that history test. There was no way you would have been able to pass if you weren't paying attention."

Alice smiled.

"I take this isn't the end of the story," I said.

Angel smiled this time.

"Well just before I moved, there was this girl, who just suddenly showed up one day during the summer," Angel said.

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -  
_Angel's POV_

_I laughed with Alice as we walked down the street towards the ice cream parlor when we came across a girl sitting down on the bench outside, her feet swinging back and forth. Just then the door of the parlor opened and a man walked down, holding a small half gallon of ice cream. The girl jumped down from the bench and got into the back seat of the police car there._

"_Alice…who is that?" I asked._

"_Oh that's Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter," Alice said. "She comes to Forks every summer to visit Chief Swan."_

_I nodded. Chief Swan and my dad were buddies, liking to go fishing every other weekend together._

_Later that week, I saw Bella Swan again but across the street. She was walking by herself, reading a book. She wasn't watching where she was going, her eyes always on the book and her toe caught one of the raised part of the pavement. I watched in horror as she tumbled to the ground. No one around went to help her but she managed to roll over and sit up to stare at her palms. I could see her lip was maybe trembling but she carefully got up and picked up her book. And she continued down the street._

- . - . - . - . - _End of Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -  
Edward's POV

"And so I thought that of you, how you were always protecting others," Angel said, leaning back into the chair. "So I got Charlie's post office address from our address book and I sent it to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would keep that promise to keep the ring and then send it to me. I knew as soon as you realized that you sent it to an address I wasn't at, that you would go and get it."

"And therefore you would meet Bella," Alice said, before finishing with a sigh, "and fall in love."

Angel got up there and walked towards me. "Yes fall in love," she said. "I knew that you were so gentlemanly that when you saw Bella, you wouldn't leave her alone in case something happened to her and therefore your love for her would grow. But you had to mess it up by being a stupid idiot and not realize that you loved her."

And then Angel bopped in the forehead with the heel of her palm.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"I really hope I never have to do that again," Angel sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah," I breathed, blinking at the ground while continuing to rub my forehead.

"So, Eddie," Angel said.

I looked up at her and glared. She just smirked and said, "So what are you going to do to fix this mess?"

"Yeah!" Alice chimed in.

I looked back down at the ground and did a move Bella was famous for…I bit my lip.

* * *

Lol, a cliffhanger. Review and let me know what you think of the chapter. And I know there was no ass kicking...It just depends on what Edward decides to answer Angel's question there at the end.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Bet you're getting tired of hearing about Twilight Challenges...guess what? April posted a poll on TC profile, getting ready for the Novement Challenge. It shall be interesting to see what she comes up for November's challenge. So go vote on the poll and remember, October 1st is coming quick so make sure you start writing on this months challenge. And spread the word around!! And yes, I'm still working on the website. -sigh- I won't be doing anything this weekend except website neatness.

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Okay I want to thank one of my fellow Chileans, FrancisHHr, for the totally great cover! Seriously, when I saw it I was like she stole my vision of the cover right out of my head. And really I love all the creativeness that you guys are coming up for the covers.

And without a moment to spare!—here is chapter 14. ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

_Plan C_

_I tapped my finger nails against the door of the cab. Alice was trying to be nice and even her bubbly chatter couldn't chill my temper right now. Idiotic boy, I seriously hope he wouldn't be able to sit comfortable for awhile._

"_Time for Plan C," I said as the cab driver slowed in Air Port Traffic._

"_Wait…what was plan B?" Alice asked._

_I sent her a look and she just giggled._

"_First Class?" she asked, whipping out her credit card._

- . - . - . - . -

Chapter Fourteen

_I swear I'm seeing things_

Bella's POV

I thought that maybe going to visit my mother for Christmas and New Years would wake me up from this depression that I had fallen into, but to see my mother happy with her new husband didn't seem to cheer me up. I was glad for my mom…but it didn't make me feel better that Edward didn't love me.

I didn't see my friends over break. Rosalie and Jasper were in Hawaii the last time I heard with their family and Emmett decided to go to Colorado for some "major boarding". And Alice…well I had no idea where the little pixie went off too. Carlisle and Esme didn't say a lot so they must have knew where she was and wasn't particularly worried like I was.

I sighed and stared out the window in my bedroom. It was the typical gloomy day in Forks, and it totally suited my mood. Every thing seemed gray and dull since that day back in November. School wasn't interesting and I couldn't sit in Chemistry without feeling the tears come. And I wasn't sure what I was going to do when school started up in a week.

"Bella," Charlie called, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked, not looking away from the window.

"Can you go to the post office box?" Charlie asked. "Your mother was suppose to be mailing your Christmas gift finally."

"Sure," I sighed, getting off the window seat.

The drive to the post office was only about ten minutes, not entirely long but it felt longer than that as I made my way down the rain slick road. I wasn't entirely happy I was going to the post office. It was the post office that got me into this situation. That and Alice.

I pulled up into a slot outside the office and hurried from the cab of the truck to the warm building. I pulled out my key and headed towards our box. Inside there were two tan slips, meaning that there was two packages there were too big for the box or needed a signature.

Stealing the slips, I went to the desk and rang the bell. The grandson happened to be the one who greeted me at the desk.

"Hey," I said, handing him the slips.

"Ah, yes, give me a minute," he said, headed towards the back.

I turned my back on the desk and watched the ceiling. It wasn't entire interesting, one of the lights needed to be change because it constantly flickered every other second.

"Hey you go, Bella," the guy said.

I turned and saw that he was carrying one very large package and then one tiny one.

"Just sign here," he said, pointing to where I needed to sign. I signed the slips and took the packages.

"Have a good day, Bella," he said, smiling at me as I went to the table in the middle of the post office that held different things that the post office provided.

I took a look at the large box and saw that it was from my mother. I could open that at home, I thought, as I pulled the smaller of the two packages towards me.

I blinked and turned the package around, and then back so I cold read the address. All that was on the package was my name and then the address. No return address, not even postage or the stamp that the postal service uses.

Curious, I flipped the package over and opened it. I thought that there was nothing in there but when I turned the package upside down, something silver fell out. A sense of déjà vu washed over me as I remained frozen as I stared down at the ring. My heart was in my chest as I bent at the waist and picked up the very familiar ring. My breathing increased as I shoved the ring back into the package and turned towards our post office box. I opened it and jammed the envelope back into the box.

I slammed it shut and hurried back home, Renee's package with me, trying to forget the ring.

I went to one of the school, later on that afternoon, to pick up one of my books that I left over Christmas break. Only a small town would you be able to get into the school during a break. I spun my dial of my locker and opened it. There, hanging off one of the never used coat hooks, was a silver chain with a silver ring at the end. My eyes bugged out and I slammed the door of my locker shut after making a quick grab for my book.

I went straight home, dropping off my book on my desk. I gathered my bathroom stuff and headed towards the bathroom taking advantage of the empty house, Charlie had gone to work. I let the warm water calm me down. I must be so depress that I was starting to see things like rings. That was the only explanation as to why I have seen the ring twice now. I finished the shower and, with a towel wrapped around me, I headed back to my room.

And I froze as I saw the silver laying on my book from school. I ran to my desk, desperation clutching at me. I grabbed hold of the ring on its chain and threw it out the open window that I quickly opened. I slammed it shut, the glass shaking. I turned and reached for my cell phone. I needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" said the sweet voice of my best friend.

"Alice, I swear, I'm going nuts," I whispered as I sat down on my bed, running my hand through my damp and tangled mess called hair.

"Whoa, jeez, calm down, Bella. What do you mean you are going nuts?" she asked.

"I keep seeing rings."

"Rings?"

"Yes, they were everywhere. One at the post office before lunch, the one at the school—"

"You went to school?"

"I needed a book for one of my assignments! And can I continue?!"

"Yes," she said.

"Thanks. And now I just saw the ring on the book I brought back from school. And I know it wasn't there before I showered."

"Okay, jeez, Bella. Just because you keep seeing a ring doesn't mean you are going nuts," Alice stated.

"Oh yeah, sure," I muttered, standing up and start heading down stairs. "What does it mean?"

Just then the door bell rang. I sighed and headed towards the door.

"It just means," Alice stated as I undid the lock on the door and opened it, "that you need to take the ring."

I felt my jaw drop as I stared what was standing on my doorstep.

"What is it with people lately," said the black haired hair girl there, rolling her eyes, one finger extended, "do I _need_ kick some sense up your ass to your brain?"

I swallowed as I started at the chain that was hanging off her finger…and then the ring that was hanging off the end of it.

"By the way," the girl said, smirking. "My name is Angel Montez."

* * *

Okay, I had to change this _slightly_ from what I had originally planned for the chapter but it's pretty much like what I wanted in the outline…So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Meanwhile I'm going to be on Skype. OMG! Seriously, one of the coolest things I think I have seen yet. Okay yes, like today is my first time using the system but I like it. And I even got to talk to Kaleb Nation last night…er…this morning? Whatever, but ya seriously, it was the coolest thing—even when he nearly slipped by saying my full name (I changed that now XD). And if you want to know talk to me, just search for "Nollie Marie" and I'll appear up on your search. I'm pretty much on unless I'm not at my computer like…class…sleeping…eating. You get the message. Anyways, REVIEW!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ha…wow…um…lol. I actually got recognized inside a chat room for my writing. Seriously, person was like "Hey Nollie" and I was like "yes?" and they were like "You write FF right?" and I was like "Yes, yes I do…why?" and they were like "Ha, I knew it. I love your stuff." And I was like "…………….. –a minute later– Thanks?" LMAO, no seriously it sorta went down like that. And of course it happened later on, but it was because Rachul recognized me from another chat room. It's weird.

Anyways, here is chapter fifteen…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Such an Angel_

Bella's POV

I gasped and clutched at the towel tighter, my heart beating wildly under my fist.

"Whoa…and I thought a person answering doors in towels only happens in TV and movies," Angel said, smirking.

"I, uh," I stuttered, going red in the face.

"Why don't you go change?" Angel said, smirking.

"Uh…yeah…good idea," I said.

I tried to hurry up the stairs but I knew better than that. Embarrassment and rushing don't go well together and they normally result in me going flat on my face. I seriously didn't want that too happen.

And that was when I remembered something.

"HELLO?!" Alice screamed through the phone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Alice," I said, quickly going through my closet for something to wear.

"Jeez, what a great way to forget your B.F.F." Alice huffing.

"Sorry, I got caught up at the fact that an _Angel Montez_ is at _my door_."

"Oh good, she found your house," Alice said.

"ALICE! What is the girl that the ring belongs to doing in Charlie's house?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at a red blouse before pushing it aside.

Alice just started to whistle.

"ALICE!"

"Oh, yeah, Emmett's here! Later Bella!" she said.

"Wait, Emmett? Alice are you in—?" I started to ask…but she hung up on me.

I growled and closed my cell phone. I dropped it on my bed and changed quickly into jeans and a gray sweatshirt. I slowly peaked around the corner on the top of the stairs and looked down to see Angel just standing there in the hallway, on her phone.

"Sorry," I said softly, as I decided to finally come down stairs. "Alice picks out my clothes and I didn't want to wear any of them."

Angel looked up from her phone with a soft smile on her face. "And how are you two best friends then?"

I shrugged. "She was the first one who seemed unique about our friendship."

Angel nodded.

I swallowed and asked her before I could chicken out, "What are you doing here?"

Angel sighed and looked down at her phone, continuing to text someone.

"I'm here to see if you can go and talk some scene into my idiotic friend in Chicago," she said.

I felt my eyes go wide.

"So, Bella, do you have something against the ring?" she asked.

"I…It doesn't belong to me for one," I said.

Angel snorted. "It's been yours way for awhile," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

Angel closed her phone and looked up at me.

"Seriously, Bella, why didn't you take the ring?" Angel asked, folding her arms. "Time for truths."

I sighed and muttered. "I didn't want to memory the memory behind the ring."

"You seem to be remember the memory behind it even without the ring," Angel pointed out.

I looked away. I heard Angel move and then I felt a yank on my hand.

"Hey," I said, looking back to see Angel drop the chain and ring into my palm and curl my fingers around it.

"Touch luck," she whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered back, shaking.

Angel pulled away from me and folded her arms across her chest. I noticed then she was wearing a tight black shirt and artistically shredded jeans. Wasn't she cold?

"I'm going this because everyone deserves love," Angel said.

I blinked at her confused.

"You see…I was friends with Edward back when I lived in Chicago," Angel continued. "Even younger, he was really sweet. When on the younger kids fell, he was there to pick them up and gave her one of his mom's famous cookies. He has this really big heart but for whatever reason with all his friends and his popularity, he wasn't entirely happy.

"I have this weird sixth scene," Angel said, waving her hand, "where I can understand people really easily. They don't have to say anything and I know them. And when I first saw you, in my mind, you and Edward just seemed to click."

"Hold on," I said, pausing her. "Saw me? You just meet me today."

Angel smiled. "Sorry but no. I actually saw you almost nine years ago," she said. "You were visiting your father on one of your summer visitation visits. You were reading and didn't see a crack."

I sighed. I remembered that day. I use to like reading while I walked and I had been reading that one day when it wasn't raining…and I caught the toe of my boots on a uneven crack. Ever since then, I never read while I walked.

"Anyways, I knew right then that you and Edward would click, falling in love and all that. And since Alice was my only friend in Forks, I shared her my plan to hook you and Edward up."

"Okay, Alice has seriously gone to a new level of matchmaking," I hissed under my breath.

Angel just gave me a funny look.

"But, you see, Angel…I didn't fall in love with Edward," I lied.

I could feel my cheeks go red and I remembered that I didn't lie convincingly. Angel must have knew because she just smirked and went "uh-huh."

I blushed a deeper red, a clear give away that I had been lying, contradicting what I had just said.

Angel smiled softly at me.

"You know Bella…Edward lied to you," Angel said.

I felt my body go frozen as the thought sunk into my brain. He…lied?

"Typical boys," Angel sighed. "Don't realize they are in love and when they do, they push away their love."

I looked down at the floor, her words running through my head.

"Edward didn't realize he was falling in love with you and when it hit him he pushed you away because he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in Forks for forever," Angel whispered.

I looked up at Angel. She was smiling softly still.

"Does he really?" I whispered.

She smiled wider. She reached behind her and pulled out a long thin slip of paper. I reached out as she handed it to me.

"If you really want to find out, there is still a week," Angel said, winking.

I looked down at the paper.

"It's just up to you. So what are you going to do?"

I looked up at Angel then and stared into her eyes, knowing my answer right away.

* * *

LMAO! Yes, I wrote another cliffhanger. And actually in my outline the next two chapters are going to have one. And speaking of my outline, I have four more chapters left for this story. –sniffles– I know, I'm sad too but it's going to be interesting especially what Edward does in three updates down the road.

Anyway…what do you think of the chapter? Review and let me know! Alice see that the more reviews, the faster they come in, the faster I will update. And you know not to bet against Alice.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter! And yes I am working on creating a playlist for this story...I actually started one but for whatever reason Playlist is being a butt and won't play the songs so I'm working on it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I'm sorry I hadn't updated faster…I have some personal issues going on here that I have to deal with. My mother realized something about me, something I had said this past summer and something my former Sunday school teacher had said…it just clicked together. Anyways…it's personal…just having issues and I'll deal with them.

Meanwhile, here is chapter sixteen, and somehow majority of this chapter fits my mood…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_What are _you_ doing here?_

Edward's POV

It felt…It felt like the darkest, coldest day ever in the history of Earth. It was dark cloudy day with snow trickling here and there at times, swirling around by the icy cold wind. But none of those things were as cold and as lonely as what I was feeling within my own heart. The weather outside had nothing on that feelings.

I didn't drive to school, I walked. Maybe the cold would numb me enough. Angel's words still haunted my brain every day since then.

"_Go to her…if she means anything," she said, leaning forward, her eyes wide with an odd combination of smugness and amusement._

"_I…I can't," I whispered._

_She glared back at me._

"_What did you say?" she dangerously hissed._

"_I can't Angel. I can't. My parents—"_

"_Oh God, excuses," she said leaning away. "The Edward I knew would have thought of something."_

"_Times change," I whispered, under my breath._

_Alice huffed. "Come on Angel, he's being too much of a boy to listen to us."_

_Angel nodded her head once and walked around me. I stared at the empty chair before me. And that was when I felt something hit me from behind._

I rubbed my backside and winced. God, those boots hurt! I guess I did deserve that kick in the ass from Angel. But what I had said wasn't an excuse. After I moved back, Carlisle had called my father and asked dad if I knew why Alice and Bella were so depressed. He said that Alice didn't even want to go shopping. Dad connected Alice being depressed and me leaving together and decided that it probably wasn't best for me to go back to Forks. He didn't want to have Alice nor Bella depressed anymore from whatever I had did.

School was long, more challenging than Forks. But it was more boring than ever without my friends. I had people I thought were my friends but after I moved back, I realized that they weren't really my friends. Or maybe it was because of my depressed mood that everything seems like everything that was is no more.

I sighed. No, that wasn't it. Everything I thought I knew, it was just a façade.

I pushed my food around on my tray. The food wasn't great but it was at least better than Forks. I'll say that was a plus here.

"Hey, did you hear there is a new girl in campus?"

"Yeah, there is this new girl, I saw her earlier."

"I don't see what's so special about her?"

I rolled my eyes at that last voice. That was Marcy Georgiana, a Chicago version of Fork's Lauren. I sighed and took a bite of the fish they were serving. It wasn't…bad but it wasn't entire five star worthy.

And then suddenly the cafeteria oddly went…silent.

I just pushed aside the instant mashed potatoes until I managed to dig into the mound the shape of a lopsided heart. I sighed and smashed my fork into the potatoes.

As just as went silent, the cafeteria started to whisper at a faster rate. The fact that it went dead to very much alive, didn't surprise me. There had been times when that happened, rare, but it happens. Maybe some girl dropped something on Marcy Georgiana. I hoped it left a stain.

And then suddenly out of no where, a tray dropped onto the table. I jumped and my head snapped up. I swear I felt my jaw come undone to drop possibly into my mash potatoes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped out as I stared up at the one person I thought I would have never seen again.

* * *

So…what do you guys think? Yeah I know it's short but I really am not that happy to write…besides everything I wanted was in this chapter. Anyways, I have to go fight with the school over when my incomplete grades are due…So I'll update tomorrow!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Twilight Challenges is taking entries for the October Challenge! Go to Twilight Challenges to read about the challenge and the rules for the challenge so that you can enter!

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Okay, random note…I just realized why when drinking tea or from a tea cup, people always have a plate underneath it. After you take a drink, whatever you are drinking dribbles slowly down the side. Now it makes since why my Chemistry homework got stuck to my desk. XD

Here is chapter seventeen! Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_When Edward doesn't come to you…  
You go to Edward_

Bella's POV

"You weren't joking about Chicago being different," I said, blushing at all the eyes on me as I sat down besides Edward and looked at Edward.

I had to chuckle at his very cute surprise look on his face. He reminded me of those really cute fishes in the hotel lobby I was staying for the week while I was here.

I picked up my fork and dug suspiciously into the vegetarian lasagna. I raised the fork and, with a quick pause, I put the lasagna into my mouth. I closed one eye and chewed it. Okay it wasn't exactly my cup of tea but it wasn't exactly gross either.

"Okay, Angel must have sent you," Edward stated, glaring at his fish.

I gagged, trying so hard not to choke on my lasagna. I carefully swallowed and inhaled before I answered him.

"Oh yes, I'm here on heavenly duties," I said, leaning back into my chair, smirking.

He rolled his eyes but I could see that he was fighting a smile. I smirked and jerked forward to tickle him.

"Stop!" he snapped at me but it was dulled by the laughter.

I stopped none the less. He inhaled deeply and then sent me a glare my way. I just smiled and rested by head onto my arms.

"As to answer your question, I came here because if Edward doesn't come to Forks, Forks comes to Chicago," I stated.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I just see you, not Forks."

"You're not looking hard enough," I whispered and jerked by head towards the windows.

I saw Edward's eyes do to windows and I didn't need to look to know that Alice and Emmett were out there in the hallway.

"Chief wouldn't let me go to strange city without someone else coming with me," I stated, blushing. "That and the fact that Alice said that she was going to stay with her "uncle" in Chicago, also helped a little, though Charlie doesn't know that your parents aren't _really_ her uncle and aunt."

Edward looked back at me.

"Okay, so "Forks" is here…but why?" Edward asked, leaning forward.

I leaned back and looked at him.

"Like you don't know why," I whispered.

He tilted his head.

I leaned forward. "I want you back," I stated plainly, whispering it slightly when I saw that people were around us still.

I saw Edward's eyes widen for a moment before darkening.

"Good luck," he snorted and pushed around his mash potatoes again.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys_, I thought with a sight. I blinked, a sudden thought filling my head as I watched him.

"Edward…do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said, leaning forward onto the cafeteria table.

Edward's eyes flashed back to me, an emotion filling them. He nodded his head slowly.

I leaned forward some more to whisper, "What do you really feel about me?"

I watched as his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth dropping for the second time since I've seen him since before the New Year. My heart squeezed when I saw his eyes just linger on me; filling with emotion that I only hoped was love for me.

I leaned even more closer, half away out of my seat and half away across the table.

"If you really don't love me…even _like_ me, just tell me so now," I whispered, trying to keep my tears in check while I spoke to him. "If you don't…I'll go back to Forks." I leaned away a little away from him and saw that his eyes looked moist. Is that a good sign?

"But no matter what, Edward," I whispered, standing up, digging my hand into the jeans that Alice forced me to wear, "I'll always love you."

And his eyes widened even more than I thought were possible as I rested my hand on the table.

"I'll be waiting for an answer," I whispered before I spun around, leaving the one last memory of Edward on the table.

I felt my lower lip tremble as I pushed my way out of the double doors and towards where Alice and Emmett were.

"How…how did it go?" Emmett asked as I walked towards him.

I let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Aw Bella," Alice said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "It will be okay. I just know it."

I cracked a smile. "I bet you do," I said.

Alice winked and squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm going to the library," I stated, pulling away from Alice.

"Okay…see you later," Alice said as I headed towards the library in the other building.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice's POV

Emmett and I watched Bella walk away, towards the other building of the school.

"Do you think it finally sunk in?" Emmet asked me, folding his arms.

I looked towards Emmett but didn't see him. Instead I looked back into the cafeteria, towards Edward's table. He hadn't moved an inch since Bella had left, even though there was like three people at his table, trying to get his attention. Instead his attention was on the silver ring that was between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, Emmett," I said, smiling. "I think it _finally_ sunk in." I watched Edward for a second longer and then looked sadly down at my new boots. "Aw, man, I won't get to kick ass with these today!"

Emmett laughed. "Wait until we get back to Forks, I'm pretty sure that Mike Newton will deserve one when he hears about this."

I laughed.

* * *

I had originally planned this chapter just as I had written it (what you wrote) but I had thought about changing the person who sat down at the table someone else besides Bella…but Bella refused to get out of that seat. So the chapter stayed as is.

I know Edward is sorta OOC at the end of last chapter and the beginning of this chapter, but think…Edward got a hurtful ass kicking from his friend and then suddenly the girl you dumped (and still love but WON'T admit it!) suddenly shows up. Yeah, I would be a bit icy, considering. That and he's depressed, I figure he would be testy.

Anyways, what do you think about the chapter? Only two more chapters left till the end of this story!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Twilight Challenges is taking entries for the October Challenge! Go to Twilight Challenges to read about the challenge and the rules for the challenge so that you can enter!

PPS—Check out the great songs that Jasper Hale Fan has suggested for this chapter!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Okay, so I'm jamming to "Going Crazy" by Plus One and I was like…okay I need to write. Not only this chapter but I posted another one shot (_Training Wheels_) that I think you'll guys like, it's really cute.

Anyways, second to last update…enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_The Ring of Love_

Edward's POV

I sat there staring at the ring before for the longest time…well…at least that was how it felt like to me. It felt like everything just slowed and nothing around me mattered, just that silver ring before me.

"_What do you really feel about me?_

I closed my eyes and replayed the entire scene in my head.

I couldn't believe she was there, right across from me. It felt like years since I had seen her and just one glance at her, I felt lighter somehow. And her smile, oh God, I missed that smile.

"_If you really don't love me…even _like _me…I'll go back to Forks…"_

I bit my lip and balled my hand into a fist.

"…_no matter what, Edward…I'll always love you."_

I opened my eyes and reached out slowly towards the ring.

"Dude, Edward!" I heard and then saw a few guys slide into the empty seats around me, a few standing because the lack of seats at the table. "How do you know the new girl?"

"Yeah, it was like you two were buds already."

"Did you guys have class already with each other?"

"What's her name and is she single?"

I held up the ring between my thumb and forefinger and just looked at it. I didn't pay much attention those around me.

"_No matter what…I'll always love you_."

I sighed and rested my head into my other hand. Who would have thought that Bella would have the nerve to come across country to tell someone they love them when they really didn't—

My body suddenly went cold and my mind hissed at me _"stop denying it!"_ while my heart did flips in my chest.

"Oh God," I whispered. I could feel my eyes go wide.

_I loved her!_

I suddenly stood up, surprising everyone around me, and ran towards the double doors.

"Dude, what's with Masen?" I heard someone ask and many more whispers as I busted through the double doors.

Alice and Emmett were standing in the hallway, just chatting.

"Where did she go?" I asked them.

Alice smirked as she turned her head in my direction.

"About time," she said as she and Emmett pointed in the direction of the library.

And without another word to them, I took off in the direction they pointed in.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

I picked up a book from one of the stacks, not entirely sure what I picked up. My mind was still else where, wondering if Edward was going to come find me…or if I made a complete fool of myself. I was just about to crack open the book, not reading the title or even the summary so for all I knew I may have picked up some little kids book though I doubt it by the thickness, when suddenly the door to the library burst open.

I spun around and saw that it was Edward, standing at the door, breathing seem hard. He must have ran here.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, putting the book back on the shelf as he walked towards me.

I caught a glimpse of the look on his face and the only word I could think of was determined before I was pulled towards Edward—

—and he kissed me.

I held back a moan as he held me there, but I dully felt my toes start to curl as I clutched at his shoulders. This kiss was better than any thing I had read in any novel.

Edward pulled away about a minute later and I gasped.

"Whoa," I breathed.

I touched my chest and felt my heart beat wildly behind it. I also realized then that I was pushed up against the shelf, and that Edward was very,_ very_ warm.

"Does that answer your question?" Edward asked, resting his forehead against mine, his breathing slowed just like mine now.

"What question?" I asked, my mind totally drawing a blank.

Edward just smiled, smiled my _favorite_ smile where one side was higher than the other. He gently rubbed his nose back and forth on mine. My mind continued to draw a blank as he continued the little Eskimo kiss.

Finally my mind remembered the question.

"Oh," I breathed.

Edward chuckled. "Remember it now?

I nodded numbly.

Edward just smiled and went back to kissing me, which I didn't mind. Nope, I totally didn't mind at the least.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Hey, it's short but it has everything I needed for the chapter. Think of it as a…sandwich. Small and doesn't really fill you (I mean the two pieces of bread and cheese sandwiches not Subway 6 inch subs) but it has everything I want…Anyways, bad metaphor so just review and let me know…meanwhile, I'm going to do…something.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Twilight Awards has started their voting round! _Nessie and I_ and _To hear you for the first time_ has been nominated! So go to my profile to see what categories they have been nominated for and the link to the site is also posted if you wish to vote!

PPS—Twilight Challenges is taking entries for the October Challenge! Go to Twilight Challenges to read about the challenge and the rules for the challenge so that you can enter!

PPPS—my music buddy will have music for this chapter soon!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Okay, last chapter, enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**The Ring**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_Right as rain…  
…and there is _A LOT_ of rain here_

Edward's POV

"It's so good to see six people at our table," Alice said, happily, before hooking an arm around me and Bella.

I had to laugh as Alice squeezed us.

"Okay, Alice has been hanging around Emmett to much," Rosalie teased.

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean?" Emmett asked as Jasper laughed.

Alice giggled and let go of us before plopping down besides Bella and Jasper.

"But seriously it is good to have everyone back," Alice said, opening her lunch.

"I could still smack _someone_," Rosalie muttered, sending me a quick glare.

Bella grasped my hand under the table. Rosalie hadn't quite forgiven me for what happened back in November. Emmett was working with Rosalie about the forgiveness bit. But I really didn't care, I understood that I did deserve a good smacking.

Alice giggled. "It's okay Rosalie, Angel kicked him," Alice said, smiling.

I rubbed my backside as everyone laughed.

"Besides, I won't let you, Rose," Bella said, smiling at me.

Emmett, being childish as ever, made kissy-kissy sounds. I saw a slight move meant in Alice and Rosalie and then Emmett yelped "ouch!" Rosalie glared at Emmett, who just smiled back at him. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I want to know how he was able to come back," Jasper stated, leaning forward. "I thought your parents weren't letting you ever move back to Forks."

"Bella has his parents _wrapped_ around her finger," Alice giggled. Bella blushed and I smiled.

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

"_I bet you fifty bucks, I can manage to get your parents into letting you move back to Forks," Alice stated as I heard my father come up._

_We were up in my room. Alice, Bella, and Emmett were brainstorming how to bail me out of Chicago and back to Forks. I, however, kept shooting down all the ideas, including kidnapping._

"_Fifty bucks?" I asked, skeptical._

"_Fifty bucks," Alice stated, holding out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

_I looked at Alice's hand and smiled. "We have a deal," I said, shaking it._

_I introduced everyone to my father, Bella blushed the most for some odd reason when my father shook her hand._

"_Edward, I didn't know you had so many friends in Forks," my mother said, smiling at me across the dinning room able._

"_Oh yeah, Mrs. Masen, Edward has _lot_ of friends," Alice stated. "I mean, he just clicked with Bella here."_

_Bella blushed again, looking down at her plate._

"_Your father, Alice, stated that Edward made you and Bella _cry_?" dad stated, narrowing his eyes slightly._

"_The only time I have cried was when my pet goldfish died," Alice stated. "No human person can ever make Mary Alice cry."_

"_Yeah, she'll just kick them," Emmett stated, laughing._

_My mother smiled at Emmett, while Alice glared at Emmett._

"_It was all a misunderstanding, really," Bella stated._

"_Is that _misunderstanding_ cleared up?" dad asked._

_Bella blushed. "Most definitely," she said._

"_Hmm," was all my father said._

"_Who is ready for dessert?" my mother asked, standing up._

"_I am!" Emmett said, raising his hand._

_Alice smacked her hand and covered her eyes._

_My mother chuckled and started gathering plates._

"_Oh let me help you, Mrs. Masen," Bella said, standing to help my mother._

"_Oh just call me Elizabeth," my mom said, smiling at Bella as she gathered plates. "And really dear, I got it."_

"_It's okay," Bella stated._

_I watched Bella carefully as she walked into the kitchen, oddly knowing that something was about to happen—_

_And right before Bella entered the kitchen, her toe caught on where the carpet ended at the marble kitchen floor. I jumped up and quickly caught her before she went flat on her face. But sadly, the plates went flying. I saw Bella's eyes squeezed shut as she and I waited for the crash of plates. But all we heard was silence before roaring laughter from Emmett._

_I helped Bella up and turned to spot my father, holding the stack of plates in one hand, and Alice and Emmett laughing pretty hard in their seats. My father looked pretty upset._

"_Sorry," Bella whispered, blushing._

_And then, to my surprise, my father burst out in laughter, setting the plates down onto the table. Mother came up besides Bella, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders._

"_Why don't we finish dessert and we can discuss Edward moving back to Forks, huh?" My mother suggested._

- . - . - . - . - _End of Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

Emmett laughed as he remembered what happened too. "Poor Bella was a new shade of red," he said, between laughter.

Bella went bright red again.

"And best of all," Alice said, leaning back in her chair, "was I got fifty bucks to buy new shoes."

Everyone laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"So are you here to stay, Edward?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"I'll stay here as long as Bella wants me," I stated, glancing at Bella.

Bella just went redder and hide her face in her hair.

"Aw!" Rosalie and Alice went.

I reached out and under the table grasped Bella's hand. I saw Bella peek up at me through her hair and a tiny smile on her face.

Just then the bell rang and we all rose to go our own ways to class.

"See you gators later!" Emmett called out.

Bella and I walked hand in hand as we headed towards our chemistry class.

"By the way," Bella stated, smiling up at me. "I will always want you for as long as I keep this ring."

She raised our linked hands and he soft dim light caught off the silver. I smiled and brought her hand to my lips.

"Forever," I whispered.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, her eyes look like she was about cry.

"Love you too," I whispered back.

And with a quick kiss, we entered chemistry together.

- . - . - . - . -

_Thousand Miles Away…_

_**I'm proud to report, madam, that the two love doves **_**finally**_** said that they loved each other.**_

_I smiled as I closed Alice's email. I can wait until later to respond to it._

"_Yo, Angel!"_

_I turned and saw Devon Carter walk towards me. I smiled. I could practically see all the huge red hearts in all the girls' eyes as he passed by. I guess being the hottest, the coolest, the smartest, and most popular guy on campus tends to do that to girls._

"_What's up Devon?" I said, leaning forward on my desk._

"_Just wondering how you were doing," he stated, resting his hands onto the table in front of me._

"_Mm-hmm," I said, smirking, leaning back into my seat and casually folded my arms over my chest to mirror Devon's gesture. "You just want to know if I'll go out with you tonight."_

_Devon smiled._

"_Maybe," he said._

_I rolled my eyes as I stood up and rounded the table. I yanked on Devon's shirt so that he was eye to eye with me._

"_Eight sharp, don't be late," I whispered, giving him a look._

_Devon just smirked. "I won't dare show up late. Knowing you, you'd wear those steel toed boots again."_

_I laughed and turned away from him._

"_Don't you know it," I said, smiling. Love…it's great to be in it, though hard to understand it._

* * *

So everyone gets their happily ever after, including Angel who ends up snagging the hottest guy in her school. Karma everybody, good things come to those who do good things.

Anyways, review and let me know. It's been a fun and interesting ride. A mystery, a heart break, and lots of lovely fluff…it couldn't be better!

Lots of Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Twilight Awards has started their voting round! _Nessie and I_ and _To hear you for the first time_ has been nominated! So go to my profile to see what categories they have been nominated for and the link to the site is also posted if you wish to vote!

PPS—Twilight Challenges is taking entries for the October Challenge! Go to Twilight Challenges to read about the challenge and the rules for the challenge so that you can enter!

PPPS—Jasper Hale Fan will have songs for this chapter soon! And I'll hoping to have a playlist for you guys to hear the song soon!


End file.
